Feeling A Moment
by RaspberryRose
Summary: AH E/B. A year ago, Bella lost her mother & life came to a halt. Now she's starting a new life in SF & its there she meets the gorgeous Edward. He's a little older than her, so there's no way he'd be interested in his little sisters newest friend. Right?
1. Getting Away

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Summary - **Just 2 weeks before starting her first year of college, Bella was involved in an accident that claimed the lives of her mother and stepfather. She was so devastated that her plans for college were put on hold and she decided it would be best if she just stayed in Forks for a bit longer. Soon, a year had passed and a new school year was approaching. Deciding against her original plans of attending a college in Seattle, Bella finds herself in San Francisco instead. She becomes firm friends with Alice Cullen immediately and its not long before she finds herself falling for Alice's brother; the gorgeous Edward. Problem is, he's a little older than Bella, so she knows there's no chance he'd be interested. Or so she thinks…..

**A/N: **Title from this story comes from Feeder's 'Feeling a Moment'.

**Ages of characters: **

**Bella & Alice - **19 going on 20. **Jasper - **21. **Emmett & Rosalie - **24. **Edward - **25

Just letting you know that this first chapter is mostly dialogue.

**FEELING A MOMENT**

**CHAPTER 1 - **Getting Away

**BPOV**

The day has arrived. The day I finally get out of Forks. It's going to be a good thing. I think. No, it definitely will be great. Don't get me wrong, I will miss it here. Its been my home for the last three years, and three of the most important people in my life are here. My dad, and my best friends Nessie and Jacob. I'm going to miss them like crazy.

But I need to do this. I need to start fresh. I was starting a new life, and I was going to try and live it to the fullest.

I should have been out of here after graduating high school a year ago, but when mum and Phil died, things changed.

The accident happened just three weeks before I was supposed to head off to college in Seattle. It was only a four hour drive from Forks, so I was still going to be close to my loved ones, and mum and Phil had a home in Seattle that they went to when they weren't travelling with Phil's baseball team. Life had been great.

But then suddenly my mother and Phil were gone. Forever.

Renee had been my best friend. I'd been looking forward to spending time with her, as I hadn't seen her that much since I'd gone to live with my father in Junior year. I'd decided that I wanted to spend a few days with her, so dad drove me up to Seattle, and I did just that. When the visit ended, mum and Phil decided that they would drive me back to Forks. It turned out to be the biggest mistake ever.

A drunk driver hit us. Mum and Phil were killed instantly. I survived. My heart was ripped apart.

I didn't go to Seattle.

**XXXX**

I spent the next three months in a daze. I broke up with my boyfriend Mike, and I pushed Nessie and Jake away. The only person I really bothered with was my dad, Charlie. He was all that mattered to me.

But then things started to change, and for the better.

I'd been going through some of my mothers belongings, and it was then when I found her camera.

Photography had probably been the one and only thing we had in common. My mother lived for it, and I'd always had it for a hobby. It was a passion we shared. I'd even been the photographer for the school newspaper. Unlike my mother, I'd never thought of doing it as a career. Instead, I'd been all about English. I wanted to be a teacher. That's what I was supposed to study had I went to Seattle University when I was supposed to.

But that day, sitting in my room, and going through Renee's belongings and looking at all the magazines and newspapers her photo's had been published in, something in me changed. A change of heart some would call it.

That camera became my outlet. Like my mother, I now lived for it.

My priorities changed. I no longer wanted to go the easy route. I wanted to do something fun, exciting. I wanted a challenge. My mother told me how hard it had been for her to get noticed as a serious photographer. How hard it had been to put herself out there. I wanted to know how hard it was. I wanted to know how she felt. So, I set my mind to it.

I got a job at a coffee shop in Forks, and I even signed up for a few photography classes at the Port Angeles community college. It wasn't long before I scored a small position at the local newspaper. As a photographer of course.

My dad and my friends were thrilled that I was coming out of my cocoon again. I was just as thrilled for myself.

Then just three months ago I was on the phone to my friend Angela. She and her boyfriend Ben had moved to San Francisco right after graduation. She told me they were living a great life there. Angela was studying Journalism, and Ben was going to be Lawyer. Angela was the one who made the suggestion that I move there.

The idea excited me. I made up my mind on the spot.

My last three months in Forks were spent cracking down on work. I wanted to save as much money as I could before I left. I'd recently just got some insurance money from my mums death, but I didn't really want to spend it. In the end, Charlie convinced me to buy myself a new car. The rest of the money was safely in the bank.

Three weeks before I was due to head to San Francisco, Charlie and I jumped on a plane and headed out there for a weekend. We were searching for a nice apartment for me, and my dad was not going to allow me to move into a place unless he'd seen it first and approved. I decided against using the campus dorms; I liked my own space. Plus, those rooms were way too crammed.

Dad and I met Alice Cullen that weekend.

We both fell for her immediately. She was a tiny sweet girl. She and I were going to get along great.

The apartment was amazing. Absolutely gorgeous. I think Alice came from good money. At first I didn't think there was anyway I was going to be able to afford it, but the rent she was asking for was a bargain. The bedroom already had a queen sized bed, night stands, a desk and a wardrobe, so I'd only have to bring my bits and pieces. Plus, I loved the place, I couldn't say no. And it was only a ten minute drive from the beach, and only twenty minutes from the University. It was perfect.

Alice and I hugged on the deal, and I promised that I would be seeing her in three weeks time.

Which brings me to today. Its time to leave. Angela flew in from San Francisco, and we were going to be taking turns driving there. We'd given ourselves a week, so that way we'd be able to stop and check out the scenery. It was going to be a fun trip.

"We're gonna miss you Bell's," Jacob and Nessie pulled me in for a warm hug. It was hard saying goodbye to them.

"You guys have been so good to me this past year. I really appreciate it," I thanked them. I would be seeing them soon. They promised to visit in a couple months time.

It was time to say goodbye to my dad next. We'd grown so close since my mum died. I really didn't want to say goodbye to him, but I had to.

He was about to pull me into his warm arms when I heard a name calling out to me. It was Mike.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath. I'd been hoping I wouldn't have to see him before I left. I hadnt spoken to him in a couple of months, and i didnt even know that he knew i was leaving.

"You were gonna leave without saying goodbye?" he pouted at me.

I rolled my eyes. That pout was so not cute anymore.

"Thought it would be better if I just left, you know?" I shrugged at him.

He stepped forward and hugged me tightly. He pressed his nose into my hair, and inhaled deeply. I gave his back a quick pat, before pulling away from his grasp.

"See ya round buddy," I gave a small smile, and then walked away from him.

Good riddance.

Saying goodbye to Charlie was just as hard as I thought it would be. I wont lie. I cried. I bawled my eyes out. He cried too. It wasn't something I saw very often. I think we held each other for about five minutes. Eventually I had to pull away. I kissed his cheek and told him I loved him, and he promised to also come visit soon.

Next thing I knew, Angela and I were in my little silver Toyota Corolla, waving goodbye as we drove down the street.

Goodbye Forks, Washington.

Hello San Francisco, California.

**XXXX**

**A/N - **Picture of Bella's car is on my profile.

Well, there's first chapter out of the way. With this new fic, and my other 'Eyes like Yours', I'm hoping to get one chapter each out a week.


	2. Starting Over

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**A/N: **In this story, Rosalie and Jasper aren't related. So Jasper is a Whitlock, and Rosalie, a Hale.

**FEELING A MOMENT**

**CHAPTER 2 - **Starting Over

**BPOV**

After five days of driving, Angela and I finally hit San Francisco. I was so glad to be there. I decided to drop Angela off at her apartment first, and then made my way to my new place. I called Alice, and told her I was almost there. She screeched down the phone; she was excited. We'd spoken quite a bit on the phone over the last three weeks, and I felt like I'd known her for years. She'd admitted to feeling the same. I believed that I'd found a true friend in this girl.

Alice was standing on the path, when I pulled up out the front of my new apartment building. A tall blonde man was standing close to her, and I guessed this was the infamous Jasper Whitlock she'd spoken so fondly of. He was her boyfriend, and they'd been together for almost two years.

I'd barely turned the car off, when Alice appeared at my door and reefed it open. She tried pulling me from the car, but I was constricted by my seat-belt. I reached down quickly and un-clipped it, giving Alice a proper opportunity to pull me out and into her waiting arms.

"Bella, I can't tell you how happy I am that you are here," Alice squeezed me tightly. "This is so exciting".

"It's good to see you to Alice," I hugged her back and smiled.

She pulled away from me and grasped my hand. "Come and meet my Jazzy," she lead to the footpath.

Jasper seemed really decent. He was quite soft spoken; a gorgeous southern accent complimented him. Alice got lucky when she scored this guy.

Alice wanted to go inside and have some lunch before we started to unpack my car. She'd made up some sandwiches and a fruit salad, and while we ate, Alice and Jasper told me a little more about themselves.

This was the start of Jasper's third year at the university. He was studying to be a Psychologist. Alice claimed that Jasper was very in tune with other peoples emotions, and that he was born to do this. Alice was studying design. She was going into her second year of study. She loved clothes and couldn't wait for the day she had her own clothing line.

"You'll get to meet my brother Emmett and Rosalie later tonight. They're going to come around for dinner, I hope that is okay with you," Alice said to me as we made our way back outside after lunch.

"I can't wait to meet them," I told her honestly. I was looking forward to making new friends.

It only took us thirty minutes to move all my stuff upstairs and into my room. Afterwards, Jasper headed off to his own place for a while; promising Alice that he would come for dinner tonight also.

Alice and I spent the rest of the afternoon getting my room settled. She started on my suitcases, putting my clothes away into the wardrobe. I couldn't help but laugh when Alice complained about my lack of clothes. I had to explain that I lived in one of the rainiest towns on the frickin planet. Pretty dresses and skirts were no good to me there. Alice immediately talked me into a shopping day tomorrow. She said that she and Rose were going to help me find my groove. She's so funny.

Once we were finished, I took a shower while Alice started on dinner. I grabbed my purse before I went out to the kitchen. I had a full months worth of rent in there that I needed to give Alice.

I was shocked however when Alice pushed my hand away; refusing to take the money. "Put that away," she scolded.

"But it's my rent," I protested.

Alice wiped her hands on a dish cloth and smiled at me. "Bella, I like you. Its been lonely here by myself, and im so grateful to have found you. I actually own this apartment, so I don't want or need your money. You'll hurt my feelings if you don't put that back in your purse and spend it on something else," she pouted.

I shook my head furiously at her. "I can't live here for free. That is insane," I was flabbergasted.

Have you ever seen that Shrek movie; the one with Puss in Boots? Well, you know the scene where the cat looks up at Shrek and makes that sad face and his eyes water as though he's crying? Yes? Well, Alice just pulled that shit on me right there.

She was wringing the dish towel in her hand. Her eyes were wide, shining with tears. Her bottom lip was pouted right out and it was quivering. For the love of god, she really ripped me a new one. How the fuck was I going to say no to that face. If she pulled that every time she wanted her way; I'd never win on anything.

I guess I was right: Alice came from good money.

I let out a loud sigh. "Fine," I muttered. "But, you have to let me help with electricity and water and stuff. Deal?" I pointed my finger at her.

She nodded her head excitedly and jumped up and down on the spot. It was like a cute little bunny rabbit.

About an hour later, Emmett and Rosalie arrived. Just like Alice, they were extremely nice. I'd felt a little intimidated around Rosalie at first. But can you blame me? The girl is absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't find one single flaw about her. She was perfect.

She and Emmett were engaged, and had been together for six years; since they were eighteen. They seemed very close. And they even worked together. They both held jobs at a Sporting agency. It was a family business that Rosalie's father owned. And the girl continued to surprise me. She was triple threat; an agent, a model and she made cars purr like a kitten as if it were magic. I was in awe of her.

'So you're starting school on Monday?" Emmett asked me as he shovelled food into his mouth.

"Sure am".

I snorted and looked at Rosalie. "Does he always eat like that?" I questioned.

"Yes," she growled as she gave her fiancé a death glare. "He's a pig. You'll get used to it eventually," she told me.

I laughed. It was even funnier when Emmett didn't even seem to care that his girl was bitching about him. He just continued to eat. I decided that he'd get on really well with my father.

I was worn out by the time I went to bed later that night. I was looking forward to sleeping in the next morning. But that was not going to happen. At eight am, I awoke to a soft prodding. Each prod seemed to get harder, but it finally stopped when I opened my eyes. I came face to face with a bright and cheerful Alice. I was about to ask her if she was crazy, but she spoke before i got the chance.

"Shopping," was the squeal that echoed through my room.

Oh god.

**XXXX**

I'll admit; spending the day shopping with the girls was fun.

And that extra money that Alice had refused to take, well, it came In extremely handy. Alice convinced me to buy a few summery dresses, some shorts, jeans and a few nice tops. I was a bit iffy about the dresses though. I'd never really worn dresses before, so I wasn't quite used to the extra skin that would be showing.

"Hey, you're not in Forks anymore Toto," Alice patted me on the head with a huge grin on her face.

She was right. I wasn't in Forks anymore. I'd moved here for a change, and a change was going to happen. I brought everything she told me to. I even let Rose convince me to go to the hair salon. I had a treatment, and even allowed the cutter to take a few inches off my hair.

But what scared me the most was when they took me into Victoria's secret after lunch. I'd never been in there before, and seeing all that sexy lingerie was overwhelming. I'd never worn anything like that when I was with Mike, and not even the few nights that I spent with Brad. But still, I bought something. They told me I looked great, so I took there word for it.

While we were in Vicky S', the girls asked if I had a boyfriend back in Forks. The answer was no. I told them about Mike, and how I'd wasted my whole senior year of high school with him. And then there was Brad, who I dated for only a month about six months ago.

I didn't go into my sex life though. I hated the fact that I lost my virginity to Mike Newton. We'd started dating at the start of senior year. He spent the whole year, pestering me for sex. I eventually promised that it would happen after Senior Prom at the end of the school year. God, it was so cliché. But I went ahead with my promise.

For the next few weeks, it seemed to be the only thing we ever did. It was like he was obsessed with sex. I cared for Mike. But I didn't love him. And he totally blew it after my mum died. He didn't seem to care that I'd just lost her; all he cared about was the fact that I was now staying in Forks. He wanted us to live there forever and run his parents stupid camping store.

I had news for him.

I broke up with him. Of course, two weeks later he was fucking Jessica Stanley.

I hope they have fun living in that dreary town with their frizzy haired babies. Eew.

I met Brad at the community college in Port Angeles. We went out on a few dates, and spent a couple nights together. But it didn't last. He was still hung up on his ex, and it wasn't long before he ended our relationship and went back to her.

But all that was behind me now. I was away from there. Far away. San Francisco was a big place. There was sure to be plenty of fish in the sea here.

I spent the rest of the afternoon, picking up supplies for class. The first day of semester was on Monday, and I was really looking forward to it.

Alice and Jasper spent their weekend giving me a tour of the city. It really was gorgeous. We met up with Emmett and Rosalie for lunch on Saturday, and on Sunday I paid Ben and Ang a visit.

And before I knew it, Monday had arrived.

**XXXX**

**Next Chapter: **We meet Edward. Yay.


	3. First Glimpse

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Thanks: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**A/N: **Just letting you know that this chapter, along with the first two, is set around mid September.

**FEELING A MOMENT**

**CHAPTER 3 - **First Glimpse

**BPOV**

The first week of classes breezed passed rather quickly. I enjoyed myself greatly, and I'm extremely glad I made the decision to come here. Alice has been wonderful. If it's possible, I feel that I've grown even closer to her; even though it's only been a week. She just has a great spirit, and a heart of gold; she reminds me of my mum in a way. Maybe that's why i feel so close to her.

By the time the weekend hit, I'd acquainted myself with the area very well, and I no longer needed much help getting around. On Saturday I decided to get cracking with my job search. I really wanted to have something locked in by the end of the weekend. I didn't really care what type of work it was, as long as it paid, i'd be happy.

I'd been wandering the streets and some of the malls close to the apartment for about three hours now, and I was getting tired and hungry. I decided to head home for a while, but on the way I spotted a coffee shop and decided to stop for a quick bite there.

Lunch had already passed, so it wasn't too busy inside. I ordered a chicken sandwich and caramel latte, and found a quiet spot at the back. I pulled my newspaper out and started to go through the job section while I waited for my order.

"Are you looking for work?" a voice broke me from my thoughts.

I looked up and found the waitress placing my coffee and sandwich on my table. She jerked her head towards the job classifieds I was looking at.

"Yea, I just moved here for college; I'm desperate to find something that I can do in my spare time," I smiled at the young girl. She looked about my age; maybe a bit younger.

"We have a position going here, if you're interested. My parents own this place, so I can go out back and ask them to come out and see you, if you'd like," she suggested.

My face light up in a bright smile. "That would be great," I thanked her.

Half an hour later, I walked out with a brand new job.

**XXXX**

I met Alice's parents that night for the first time. They had Alice and I around for dinner. What a really nice pair they are. Both really beautiful for their age; I can see why Alice and Emmett are so attractive . To say they're both very impressive would be an understatement. Esme ran two magazines, and Carlisle was the most sort after surgeon in the state.

"So, how was your first week of school girls?" Esme asked us.

"Really great. I think this is going to be a awesome year," Alice exclaimed happily. "I'm so glad to have found Bella," she smiled at me warmly.

"I'm glad to be here," I told Esme. "Alice has been really good to me, and I even found a job today".

"That's wonderful. Where are you working?" Esme questioned.

"It's actually at the coffee shop just around the corner from our apartment," I started. "I needed something to do when I'm not in class, and the extra cash will come in handy".

"Oh, I know the owners of that place," Esme grinned. "Very lovely people. You will enjoy working there".

Alice and I spent the rest of the evening telling Esme about what was in store for us in our classes for the first semester. She seemed to be really interested in everything we told her. She truly was a lovely woman.

Alice was extremely lucky to have her.

**XXXX**

Alice asked me to join her at the gym after class on Monday. I was reluctant at first, but she eventually talked me into it. I wasn't too fond of gyms; I much preferred to just go running. I knew I had to take care of myself, and I was rewarded greatly for my efforts. I had a nice figure; I wasn't going to complain.

Alice asked me to meet her out the front of the campus, so after class I made my way outside. I spotted her in the distance, but before I got any further, I noticed her standing with a man I'd never seen before.

And a gorgeous man at that.

_Geez_, Alice got all the luck.

I stood still on the spot; letting my eyes rake over this god. He was tall, and had a good strong build. He had this mass of crazy bronze hair sitting atop his head. I watched as he raised his hand and ran his fingers through it; messing it up even further. If his hair looked that good in the middle of the day, I wondered what it would look like after sex.

_Damn. _

That was one fine specimen. My tummy tingled just looking at him.

I needed to stop looking, and I needed to stop drooling before someone noticed me. But too late for that; Alice had spotted me and was waving and calling out to me like a lunatic; beckoning me over. Excellent. Any excuse to be near that man.

The man who was now looking at me. Our eyes met for a second, but he quickly looked away.

I decided to make my way over, desperate to be introduced to Mr Sexy. But before I even got there, he had gone.

_What the hell? _I grumbled to myself as I watched him walk away. So not fair.

"Hey Bella," Alice greeted me with a hug.

"Who was that?" I pointed at the retreating figure of the man who stood here only mere seconds ago.

"Oh, that's my brother Edward," Alice shrugged as though it was no big deal.

_Brother. _Oh hell.

"Does he go to school here?" I asked as we made our way to Alice's flashy yellow Porsche.

"Oh, no, he's helps out with some of the music classes here once a month," Alice started to explain. "He's actually a Piano teacher. He has a space downtown where he gives lessons".

Bummer. I was hoping I'd get to see his lovely face here everyday. I didn't tell Alice that though.

"Edward's kind of the black sheep of the family," Alice spoke again as she started her car and pulled out of the car park.

"How's that?" I looked over at her; extremely interested in what she was saying.

"He was going to be a Doctor, like dad. But after his first year here, he dropped out," Alice said softly. "Edward liked to party, and he loved his friends and the girls too much. Classes and study were cramping his style too much".

"I bet your parents were pissed," I chuckled.

Alice grinned. "Dad was furious; Edward had always been his number one. Mum was okay with it. She knew Edward never had the heart to go through with medical school. He loved music and his piano too much," she sighed. "Once he was done with his partying ways, he decided to start his own little business. So now he teaches Piano. And he works at a piano bar downtown a few nights a week," she finished.

"Sounds nice," I commented.

"Edward's happy. That's all that matters," Alice nodded.

It took another five minutes to get to the gym, and once we got there I asked about Edward again. I wanted to know more about him.

"How old is he?"

"Edward?" Alice looked up at me as she rode an exercise bike. "He's the oldest. 25," she answered.

_Crap. _He definitely is a man then. Not some silly little college boy.

I shut up after that. I didn't want to keep prodding Alice with questions about her brother. I didn't want her to think I was interested or something. I had to push that gorgeous man out of my thoughts.

I was just a little girl; he wouldn't be interested anyway. I'm sure he had heaps of beautiful women chasing after him, so there was no point in even trying.

**XXXX**

**EPOV**

I was running late for a lesson, so the last thing I needed was to be harassed by my baby sister. But she seemed so excited, so I couldn't just tell her to go away. If I knew that she was going to spend the next five minutes raving on about the girl who just moved in with her, I would have just told her I was too busy to stop and talk.

I didn't have time to sit here and listen to her hyperactive chatter.

"Alice, I really have to go," I groaned. "I was supposed to be at a lesson ten minutes ago," I told her as I looked at my watch; cringing when I realised that I was now fifteen minutes late.

"But I want you to meet my new friend," she pouted and tried to pull the puppy dog face on me.

"I can't right now Alice. I ha…….," I tried to tell her no, but I was cut of by her excited yell. She was calling out to someone across the way, and waving her hands like a small child having a fit.

I looked up and my eyes met with the figure of the young girl Alice was calling out to. I didn't recognize her as any of Alice's close friends, so I figured this must be Isabella; the girl Alice had been rambling about only minutes ago.

She was tiny; not much taller than Alice really. She had a nice figure and a decent sized rack. Long brown hair fell around her shoulders; framing her heart shaped face. She was a nice -looking girl. _Pretty_.

I looked back at her face, and our eyes met. I didn't hold the gaze for too long though.

"Come meet her," Alice demanded. "Please be nice. I really like her".

"Alice, I already told you; I have to go. I don't have time to be sitting around chatting," I growled. "Goodbye, I'll see you around soon," and before she could screech like a banshee I waltzed off.

I looked at my watch again as I reached my Volvo.

Make that twenty minutes late.

**XXXX**

**Next Chapter: **Edward and Bella's first meeting.


	4. Oranges

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Thanks: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**A/N: **Okay, I need to ask, has everybody seen the GQ pictures of Rob? Can I just say **DAMN, **he is fine**. **He really does look edible.

**FEELING A MOMENT**

**CHAPTER 4 - **Oranges

**BPOV**

At the end of my second week at school, Alice decided that we were in need of night out. I hadn't seen the nightlife of San Francisco yet, and Alice was desperate to starts getting me out into it. So on Friday afternoon, she got on the phone to Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper and organised dinner and drinks for Saturday evening.

And because we were going out, Alice insisted we'd now have to go shopping to buy something new to wear. I'd never been a big shopper, but Alice made it fun; so I didn't mind.

Saturday afternoon soon came around, and it was time to get ready. Alice wanted to do my hair and make-up; I let her. How could I say no to that face. I had to laugh when she called me her own personal Barbie Doll.

She done a really good job of making me up. I was wearing a pale pink strapless top; made from satin and lace with a tie around the waist; paired with some dark blue jeans. My makeup looked great, it was light and subtle; not too overpowering. And my hair was pinned up at the sides; falling in ringlets down my back. I actually felt sexy; probably for the first time ever actually.

We ate at a really nice Mexican restaurant. We spent a few hours there, eating good food and chatting about silly and random things. After dinner, we made our way outside, and I stood by the curb, thinking we were going to grab a cab to wherever we were going next. But Alice grabbed me and started leading us all down the street.

"It's only about five minutes away, we can just walk," she explained to me when I gave her a weird look.

"Oh, where are we going?" I asked her.

Alice linked arms with me, and we trailed behind the others, taking our time. "I thought we'd go and see Edward play," she answered.

Now, that definitely got my attention.

Her brother. Edward. _Mr Sexy, _as I had now dubbed him in my thoughts.

I hadn't stopped thinking about him since I gotten that first glimpse at the start of the week. I'd even dreamt of him one night. It was insane. I thought it would be a while before I actually got to meet him. Guess not then.

The Piano Bar, which, funnily enough was actually called that, was packed. Most of the tables were full, but we managed to find one close to the stage. As soon as I sat down, my eyes narrowed on the Piano. I tried not to look too disappointed when I found a woman actually sitting up there preparing to start a new song. I hoped we hadn't missed Edward.

The next thing I knew, a pink coloured drink was being placed down in front of me.

"Drink up Ladies," Rosalie clinked her glass against Alice's.

I looked at Alice and winced. "We're not supposed to be drinking in here. What if we get caught?"

Alice giggled as she took a sip of her drink. "Just relax Bella. You don't need to worry; not if you have this," she held up something for me to take.

Fake Id's. Just great. My father was going to flog me and then kill me.

"Where on earth did you get this?" I wanted to know.

"I have very good connections Bella. I just gave them a photo of you, and hey presto," Alice waved her hands in the air. "Stop worrying".

Eh, she was right. If I kept thinking about it, I'd end up spending the night fretting. So, I picked up my drink, and took a big gulp. It was quite yummy.

"Oh, Edward's coming out," Alice jerked her head at the stage.

I looked up, just as Edward was sitting down at the Piano. He greeted the crowd in a voice that made me want to melt into a puddle. I wasn't the only one who was affected by him it seemed. Nearly every woman in the crowd screamed in excitement. A few girls even jumped up on the stage; whispering in his ear and kissing his cheek. I tried not to be jealous. It was hard though.

Well, it seems like _Mr Sexy _is a bit of a ladies man. I have no chance in hell.

I continued to watch him as he ate up all the attention; grinning back at the girls and touching their hands. They crowded him for a few more minutes before being escorting back to their table by security.

His singing voice was just as sexy, if not more, than his talking voice. It was husky and deep, and it done all the right things to my insides. Everything about this man was utterly divine.

"Your brother has a really good voice," I told Alice over the top of the music.

"Yeah, he got lucky with that," Alice nodded. "The rest of us sound like a pack of hyena's," she laughed at herself.

Edward spent the next half hour singing songs, ranging from Billy Joel, Elton John, and even a Rolling Stones song. And he was bloody fantastic on the piano. Maybe I could ask for some lessons.

I kept my gaze locked on him as I watched him leave the stage and make his way to the bar. Three or four different women followed him of course. For a while there, I didn't think he was even going to come over and see his family. But he eventually headed our way.

"Edward," Alice exclaimed and jumped from her seat to give him a hug. "You were great tonight," she praised him.

"Thanks Ali," he smiled his thanks. He then gave a quick wave at the others around our table.

"Edward, I want you to meet my new friend. This is Isabella Swan," she introduced me. "She moved in with me a couple of weeks back," she added.

I stood from my chair and extended my hand out for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you," I smiled.

"You too Isabella," his hand was wonderfully soft in mine. I held my breathe as he brushed his thumb along one of my fingers.

I felt a blush rising up into my cheeks. _Just great. _I looked up at Alice to see if she'd noticed, but I was surprised to find she wasn't even standing there anymore. She was back in her seat; deep in conversation with Jasper.

"Uh, just Bella," I told Edward as I looked back at him.

"No," he shook his head. "I like Isabella. I'll stick with that" he smirked at me.

_Oh my god. _Insert sigh here.

Well, if that's what he wanted. Infact, he could call me whatever he liked.

"May I sit?" he indicated to the empty seat beside me.

"Knock yourself out," I nodded.

I watched him as he sat down. He looked really good tonight. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and white button up dress shirt tucked into his pants. The sleeves were rolled up, and the first few buttons were undone; showing a nice amount of flesh above his hard chest.

I had to look away, my body was acting all sorts of crazy and it was getting harder to contain myself.

**XXXX**

Edward had been sitting beside me for half an hour now, and we hadn't spoken a word since he first sat down. I'd engrossed myself in conversation with Rosalie and Alice, while he talked across the table to Emmett. But after I returned to the table after a quick bathroom break, he pulled me into a conversation.

"So Isabella, this is your first year at University?"

"Uh huh," was all I managed to say.

"So, that would make you eighteen, right?" he questioned.

"Oh no," I shook my head quickly. "I'll be twenty in a couple months actually. I took a year off after high school, that's why I'm a year behind," I explained to him.

God, I most definitely wasn't eighteen. I made sure he clearly understood that too. Not that he'd really care. He was obviously just trying to be nice to his baby sisters new friend. He probably seen me in exactly the same light; a baby.

Edward continued to talk to me until Alice announced that it was time to go. I really didn't want to leave, but I had to work tomorrow, so I knew it was time to head home.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Isabella," Edward handed me my jacket. "I'm sure we'll run into each other again very soon," he smiled warmly.

I went to sleep that night with so many thoughts running through my head.

Edward Cullen was amazing. I'd never felt this attracted to someone. Ever. I wished I could something about it, but I knew I couldn't. I was over five years younger than the guy; he'd never see me as anything other than his little sisters friend.

Why are the best things always unattainable.

_So unfair. _

**XXXX**

**EPOV**

There was definitely something special about that Isabella girl. After meeting her for the first time only a few nights ago, she'd been a constant thought in my mind.

She was beautiful, and I'd spent the whole night thinking just that. I also thought about other things; like how her pouty lips would taste, or how great her body would feel beneath my fingers. Then I would remember that she was only nineteen, and I'd scold myself for thinking such naughty thoughts about her.

The age difference really didn't worry me that much, to be honest. But I'll admit, five years is a bit of a gap; especially when she was still only nineteen. And what made the whole thing even worse; she was my sisters new best friend. Alice would surely kill me if she found out about the impure thoughts I was having about the sweet and innocent Isabella.

But I couldn't stop those thoughts. I was attracted to the girl, and I wanted to devour her. And I know she's feeling something to. I wasn't blind. I seen the way she looked at me.

And now, as I stand in the middle of the grocery store, watching her ass in a cute pair of jean shorts, I want to devour her even more.

I laugh to myself as I watch her standing over a display of oranges. She picks them up individually, sniffs them, and I guess if they smell good enough, they go into her basket. If not, they go straight back on top of the display.

I've been watching her for a few minutes now, and I decide that its time to make my presence known. I slink up behind her, and I'm so close to her that I can feel the body heat radiating from her.

"Hello Isabella," I drawled into her ear.

She gasped and spun around. The next thing I know, she's falling backwards and the display of oranges is no longer a display. They're rolling all over the floor, and poor Isabella is lying in a bed of them. I can tell that she is embarrassed. I can see the flush rising up her chest, her neck and then up into her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to give you a fright," I apologise to her as I lean down and help her off the floor.

"No, it's okay," she shook her head at me. "I'm extremely clumsy. It was all me," she spoke in a quiet voice.

She was still blushing and was having trouble looking me in the eye. Her eyes were darting around us, taking in all the people who were pointing and chuckling at us.

"So embarrassing," she muttered under her breath as she raised a hand to her red cheek. She looked so cute when she blushed.

"Hey, it's okay," I reach out and rub her arm; trying to comfort her. "I puked in a grocery store once, so this is nothing compared to that," I laughed.

She laughed a little, but still looked utterly horrified.

"Relax Isabella," I grinned at her.

That seemed to work. Well, what do you expect; it always works with the ladies. I then grabbed her hand and led her away from the mess that we'd made. "We should move before the manager comes along and kicks us out," I joked.

We walked to the front of the store together, and made our way through the checkout. Once we were done, I helped her carry her groceries to the car.

"Thanks for that," Bella said as she unlocked her door, and sat inside. She wound her window down, and then closed the door; talking to me though her open window. "I'll see you around then," she smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure we will," I nodded. "Hey, you should come back to the bar sometime," I then suggested. It was bad. I know I shouldn't have. But, I was a sucker who always did stupid things.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "We'll see," she said cheekily.

I liked that. The cheeky side was just as great as the innocent side.

She waved at me as she pulled out of the parking lot. I went back to my car and bashed my head against the steering wheel. _Stay away, _I kept telling myself.

But I didn't know if I could.

**XXXX**

**BPOV**

Oh my god.

Could I be any more of an idiot? I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe that just happened. I really wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole. Who knows what _Mr Sexy _thinks of me now.

Alice heard me grumbling to myself when I entered the apartment.

"What's up with you?" she laughed at the expression on my face.

"I just ran into your brother at the grocery store," I mumbled.

Her face was stricken now. "Oh man. What did he do? What did he say? Was he mean to you?" she fired off questions left and right.

"Huh. No, it wasn't like that," I shook my head and started to unpack my groceries. "I totally just embarrassed myself in front of him," I sulked.

"Tell me what happened. I'm sure it wasn't that bad," she rubbed my back affectionately.

"Bad," I shrieked. "Alice, I fell into a display of Oranges".

She cracked right then. A fit of giggles poured from her mouth. I glared at her, and she stopped almost immediately. "Sorry," she pouted.

"It was horrifying," I rubbed at my temple hard. Great, I had a headache coming on now. Just what I needed.

"Don't worry about it Bella," Alice shrugged at me. "It's not like it matters what he thinks anyway. Just think of him as the big brother you never had. That way you don't have to worry about ever being embarrassed. You can do stupid things all the time then," she suggested to me.

_Big Brother. _

Yeah right Alice. It's a bit late to be wanting me to be thinking of him as a brother. He was much too sexy to be a brother to me. How could she even suggest that. What a joke.

It was much too late my dear Alice. Much too late.

**XXXX**

**A/N: **Please R&R guys. The more reviews I get, the more I get spurred on to update. So if you want more, you know what to do. Cheers friends.

**Also, **a picture of Bella's outfit is on my profile page.

**XXXX**


	5. Forest Fire

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Thanks: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**A/N: **Long chapter ahead guys. Well, to me it is. Lol. And don't forget, I have pics of outfits and stuff on my profile page.

And don't forget to review. They spur me on.

**FEELING A MOMENT**

**CHAPTER 5 - **Forest Fire

**BPOV**

I took Edward up on his suggestion of going back to the Piano Bar the very next weekend. Alice and Jasper had a romantic dinner planned, and would both be staying at Jasper's for the night, and I didn't feel like staying at home alone. So I called Angela and asked if she and Ben wanted to go out with me. I told her I knew of a great place, but I didn't mention Edward. Angela may have been my oldest friend, but I wasn't ready to tell her about my obsessive crush on an older man just yet.

It was a warm night, so I decided to wear a dress for a change. After showering, I quickly done my hair and makeup. I went to my wardrobe, and pulled out the cocktail length purple dress I'd bought while out shopping last weekend with Alice. I paired it with a pair of cute black heels, and my new denim jacket. **(Outfit on my profile)**

I had just grabbed my purse when my phone buzzed. It was Angela; she and Ben had just pulled up out front and were waiting for me.

"So, how did you find out about this place?" Ben asked when we walked inside twenty minutes later.

"Oh, I actually came here with Alice, and a few other friends last weekend," I said lightly; as I pointed to an empty table. "I figured you guys would like it too, since I did. I prefer places like this, and not those smokey and way too loud nightclubs".

They nodded their heads in agreement.

"That guy playing now is very good," Angela commented.

I smiled to myself when I realised that she was speaking about Edward. I was pleased that he was working tonight. I wasn't sure if would actually be here, and there was no way I was going to ask Alice.

Since Angela and Ben didn't have fake Id's, I decided I wouldn't be drinking either. Angela and I sipped on Lemonade for the night, while Ben stuck to his favourite; Ginger Ale.

We'd been there for two hours, and Edward hadn't looked at me once. It was pretty busy tonight though, so maybe he hadn't spotted me in the crowd. Instead I just sat there, and watched as handfuls of other woman cooed at him all night. I was getting pissed off, even though I had no right too.

Don't get me wrong, I'm still having a good time with Angela and Ben. But the only reason I wanted to come here was because of Edward, and now it was turning out to be a stupid idea.

"I'm going to go and grab another lemonade. Do you guys want something?" I asked my friends. They shook their heads no; they were fine for now.

I made my way through the crowd, squeezing up against the bar. "I'll just have a lemonade thanks," I told the bartender. He had short spiky blonde hair, and his name tag said James. He wasn't bad looking. He winked at me before moving away to get my drink.

The next thing I knew, a pair of hands were gripping my waist. "Hello Isabella," a velvety voice spoke into my ear. A jolt ran down my spine as his breath dusted my neck.

I grinned. _Edward. _

I spun around and smiled shyly. "Hey," was all that managed to escape my lips.

"I'm glad you came," he grinned at me.

"I've been here for a couple of hours actually," I pointed out to him.

"I know. I spotted you when you first walked in," he smirked. "I would have came and said hi, but you were with your friends and I didn't want to interrupt," he explained.

"That's okay, " I shrugged.

_Liar. _You're such a liar Bella.

"Here you go gorgeous," the barman had returned with my lemonade.

I saw something flash in Edward's eyes when he heard James. Jealousy? Anger? I could only hope.

"Put that on my tab, James," Edward spoke as he picked up my glass and handed it to me. I tried to protest, I could pay for my own, but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"So, are you staying for much longer?" he then asked me as he led me away from the bar.

"I'm not sure," I shrugged and took a sip of my drink.

"Well," Edward started with a grin. "I've got to go back on stage for another thirty minutes, but if you want to, you could stick around and we could have a drink once I'm done," he suggested to me.

I had to suppress my squeal of delight. "Sure, that would be great," I smiled.

"Ok, I'll talk to you soon," he rubbed my shoulder and then walked off.

I walked back to my table, the cheesiest grin on my face. I hadn't expected this, that's for sure. Maybe Edward does like me. When I sat down, I noticed Angela yawning and resting her head against Ben's shoulder. She looked exhausted.

"If you guys want to go home, don't let me stop you. You look tired," I said. "I spotted a few friends from some classes at school, and I can grab a ride home with one of them later," I lied.

I didn't like lying, but I didn't want them to know what I was really up too.

After a little further prodding, Angela and Ben finally decided to leave. They hadn't liked the idea of leaving me here, but I promised them I was fine. Edward had another fifteen minutes to go, so I popped into the restroom to freshen up a little. By the time I returned, Edward was sitting at my table; waiting for me.

"Come with me," he jumped up and took my hand, and led me back towards the bar and then through a side door, and into another small bar area. "This is where the employees hang out after work if they want a few drinks. It'll be quieter in here," he told me.

I sat at a table, and Edward went and grabbed us some drinks. He came back with a bottle of Whiskey and two tumbler glasses. He poured the drinks and went to pass one to me, but then he quickly pulled it away.

"Wait, how old did you say you were?" he grinned.

I snorted at him. "Old enough," I said slyly.

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed and handed me the drink anyway.

We spent the next half hour laughing and talking; it was like a game of twenty questions really. Edward was really interesting. He told me about his love for music; I don't think I've ever met someone who loved it as much as him. He was very passionate about it.

The next time Edward looked at his watch, it was already twelve thirty. "Wow, it's getting late," he started to stand and then held his hand out for me to take; helping me up from my own chair. "I'm usually in bed by now; the old man I am," he tried to joke.

I chuckled a little, but I didn't find it funny. Was this his way of pointing out our age difference? Was he trying to push me away? Well for fucks sake, it's only a little over five years. It's not like he's double my age.

"I usually catch a cab home when I work, I can get the driver to drop you off at your place on the way if you like," he offered

"Sure, thanks," I tried not to sound disappointed.

Edward helped me with my jacket; his fingers brushing up my arms when he did so. I shuttered under his touch.

"Or, you can come back to my place….," he trailed off. Perhaps, he saw disappointed look on my face just before.

I looked up at him, trying to read the look on his face. But I got nothing.

Well, since he offered.

"I'd love too," I smiled.

**XXXX**

**EPOV**

_What are you doing? _I screamed at myself in my head as I helped Isabella into the cab before jumping in behind her.

I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't do this. _Bad Edward. Bad. _You should be taking her home, so she can go to sleep in her own bed. _Not yours. _

But she looked so good. And she smelt so good. I couldn't help myself with this beautiful young girl. Her creamy coloured skin was out on show tonight; she looks so sexy in that dress. And I wasn't the only one who'd noticed. Guys had been ogling her all night; including James. Well, I wasn't having any of that. I wouldn't even give them a chance to touch her.

I'd been pleased when I spotted her walking in tonight. And the fact she wasn't with my family; well it was an added bonus.

I'd told myself during the week that I wouldn't touch her. I'd made a new rule. A new number one rule…

Thou shalt not seduce young Isabella Swan.

Well, that seems to be going down the gurgler, because I cant stay away from her. And besides, I liked to think she was seducing me. I'd offered to take her home, but how could I do that when she pulled out that devastated look. She wanted me to bring her back to my place; I know she did. And she got what she wanted.

_Crap. _I was going to get slaughtered if anybody found out. Alice would come at me with a pitchfork. We'd always had a deal; I wouldn't sleep with any of her friends. But it had never been a worry until now. I'd never been attracted to any of her friends before; they'd been way too immature.

Isabella was different though. I don't know why, but she is.

And I wanted her. So much more than I should.

**XXXX**

**BPOV**

Edward only lived about twenty minutes from the Piano Bar. And he was only about a five minute walk from the beach. So lucky.

His apartment was awesome. It was actually more of a loft though. There was a staircase just off to the side of the lounge area, and it lead up to an extra landing, which I'm pretty was the bedroom. You wouldn't want to go up there while really drunk; you'd probably end up falling over the side and breaking your legs. Eek.

But the thing I loved about his place was that it was so clean; utterly spotless. He probably had someone who came and cleaned; I know Alice had somebody who came and done our place once a week. It was nice.

"Why don't you go sit down. I'll grab us a drink," Edward nudged me to move further inside.

I gave him a smile and jumped down a couple steps and into his lounge area. I pulled my jacket off and draped it across his couch. I looked around a bit more, and that's when I spotted the Piano. There was a large window at the back of the loft, and the Piano was situated right in front of it.

I walked closer and ran my fingers across the top of it, before stepping aside and looking out the window, and out into the dark. He had an amazing view.

"I get a lot of inspiration when I sit there and look outside at that view," Edward's velvet voice appeared from just behind me.

I turned around and accepted the glass that held a brown liquid. "For your music?" I questioned his comment.

"Yeah," he just nodded his answer.

He moved away from me and took off his own jacket before flopping down onto the couch and putting his drink on the coffee table. I followed him, and sat down close beside him. I kicked my heels off quickly, and curled my feet up underneath me.

"Hey, what's this?" I felt his hand brush against my arm.

I squinted down at the area he was touching, and found that he was stroking my scar. One of two scars I'd received from the accident. It wasn't that noticeable anymore, as it had faded a lot over the last year. The other one was just passed my hairline, and it could only be seen if you parted my hair.

I wasn't ready to tell Edward about the accident; I hadn't even told Alice yet.

"Oh, you know me; I'm clumsy. You saw that at the grocery store the other day," I giggled; thinking back to that embarrassing moment. Just thinking about it made me blush.

"I love this," Edward reached out and cupped my cheek. "This blush. I love it. I love the way it flushes your cheeks, Isabella," he then trailed his fingers down my throat.

I couldn't contain myself any longer. I needed to touch him. My fingers had been itching for it all night. And if was allowed to touch me like this, then I wanted to be able to touch him back just the same.

I reached my hand out slowly, and traced down his cheekbone. His face was so smooth; like marble. I touched again.

"You're being very bad Isabella," his voice had turned husky.

"You have got to stop calling me that," I smiled.

"I don't think so. I'll call you what ever I want, Isabella," he said seriously.

I hated being called Isabella, but the way it sounded, rolling off his tongue like melted butter, was delicious.

Oh god. I wanted to kiss him so bad. Just to see what that mouth tasted like. I stared into Edward's eyes, trying to find something in them that told me that he wanted it too. He had the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen. They were like emeralds sparkling out on me. It was then, that Edward's delicious voice broke me from my inner thoughts.

"Have you ever been with a man Isabella?" he asked me as he cocked his head a little.

I gulped. It was so quiet, I'm sure he heard it.

"Yes," I answered honestly; my voice shaking a little.

Edward leant forward and pressed his lips against my chin. He trailed the kiss all the way up to my ear. "I don't mean some college kid, or some little high school boy. I'm talking about a man," he whispered.

Okay. Well the answer to that was _no. _I shook my head this time.

"I bet they didn't please you either," he continued to hush in my ear as he left kisses behind. "Those boys wouldn't have known how to make you feel like a real woman. But I can. Is that what you want from me, baby?"

I whimpered as I said "yes". That was exactly what I wanted.

He didn't waste anytime in doing so either.

He put his hand at the nape of my neck and drew me closer, claiming my lips with his. I threw my arms around his neck and the kiss quickly escalated. His kisses made me slightly delirious. They were so intense; the way a kiss should be. The way I'd always dreamed they should be.

Edward's hands slid down my back and cupped my rear. He lifted me quickly and placed me on his lap; straddling him. When I felt the ridge of his erection against my navel, I sighed into his mouth and pressed myself closer.

I wanted more. Heat was streaking through me now, like a forest fire, making me want to pant and cross my legs, where a warm dampness had already began to throb.

"You kill me," Edward whispered as he nibbled at the corner of my mouth. "If you don't want this, tell me, and I'll take you home right now. But, I cant promise you that I'll be able to maintain control for much longer," he exhaled a shaky sigh.

"I don't want to go," I told him. I couldn't go now.

He ripped my face back towards him; plunging his tongue straight in. He prodded the inside of my mouth; stroking, licking everything his tongue came in contact with.

We had to pull away soon enough though. Breathing was needed. I didn't want to suffocate before we even got to the main event. I started on his shirt; flicking the buttons out of their holes. He helped me, wanting to get out of it quicker.

His chest was beautiful. It had looked impressive enough through his dress shirt, but bare, it was a true work of art.

"I don't want to do this here," Edward slipped his arms around my waist and stood up.

He stepped away from the couch and I wrapped my legs around his waist; holding on tight. He started up those steps, and took us up to that landing I'd been paranoid about earlier. But I pushed it back into the dark depths of mind. I had better things going on now.

Once we were upstairs, Edward placed me on me feet, and then grasped at the hem of my dress. It one clean sweep, it was gone and laying in a puddle on the floor. He picked me up again and deposited me in the middle of the bed. He followed me down, his mouth moving to my throat to lick the pulse point, and then giving me a light bite that had me arching beneath him.

I felt his hands reaching behind my back, and it only took him a second to whip my bra away. I was left topless, and he was staring down at me as though I were something to eat.

"You're so beautiful," he told me.

I just blushed. He chuckled, and once again told me how much he loved that.

His hands were working magic on my breasts now, kneading, gently squeezing my nipples until I was crying out for more. He jerked his head down and took one of my peaks into his mouth. I threaded my fingers through his hair; bringing forth a rumble from his throat.

Then suddenly, Edward's not touching me anymore. He's at the end of the bed, and he's ripping at his belt, and pushing down his black pants. He was going commando too. Oh yeah. Very impressive. And holy hell, I have no idea how that is even supposed to fit inside me.

Edward's kneeling back on the bed, and he's crawling up towards me; running his hands up the side of my body as he goes. His hands are toying with my panties, and it's not long before they've joined the rest of our clothes on the floor.

"Beautiful," he mutters once again.

His soft hands circled my ankles, then run up my calves, behind my knees, and inside my thighs. He pushed them apart gently, spreading me wide and open, for him.

"Please," I whimpered as the tip of his heated cock nudged at the damp folds between my legs. "Stop teasing me. You're being cruel," I gasped.

He gave me what I wanted.

He entered me in a thrust that tore a groan from my lips. I gasped and contracted around his length, rocking my hips upward to bring us even closer together.

I rolled my head back and bit my lip at the tightness, the friction, and the amazing sensation of being filled by this large, substantial man. It had been a while since my last encounter, and both Mike and Brad could only dream of being as well endowed as Edward, so it took a moment for my body to adjust.

He gave me time, holding himself perfectly still above me, his chest heaving and his biceps quivering with the effort. It didn't take me long though, and soon I was canting my hips, my slick inner muscles clenching around him.

"You okay?" Edward let out a slow breath.

I nodded and lifted both my arms and legs, wrapping them fully around him. Edward groaned as I brushed my cheek against his stubble and took his ear in my mouth; nipping it gently. While his fingers dug into the flesh of my hip, he pulled back just slightly, then moved back in. His strokes lengthened, his motions picking up speed. Our bodies moved together naturally; hot, wet and amazing.

I could literally feel the blood pulsing through my veins, and pounding in my ears as the tension built inside me; like a tidal wave gathering in my stomach.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Edward grunted as he slammed into me; bringing forth a cry from my mouth.

This was all too much, and I was about to explode at any moment. "Edward," I whimpered. "Edward, I'm so close. Don't stop," I clenched around him.

"I'm almost there. Come with me Isabella," he growled in my ear.

Three more thrusts and I was seeing fireworks. I was crying out, and Edward was masking his groan against my throat as he pumped over and over until he spilled his seed inside me.

"Oh my god," I gasped for air.

"Amazing," Edward mumbled into my skin.

He still hadn't pulled away, and was just resting above me, stroking my side while trying to catch his own breath. I don't know how long we laid there still joined, but I felt a little empty when he finally pulled out of me and fell down beside me.

His smile was gorgeous. He slid an arm around my waist and pulled me against his chest. I rolled to my side, and allowed him to spoon me.

Tender kisses along my back and neck was the last thing I felt before drifting off into slumber.

**XXXX**

**A/N: **So, what did you think of the first lemon. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but eh, it's done now. I wanted their first time together to be sweet. And then in later chapters I can give you the hotter stuff.

Don't forget to review guys. Let me know how you liked that chapter. Did you notice I put James in there? I have plans for him in this fic.

**XXXX**


	6. What now?

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Thanks: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**FEELING A MOMENT**

**CHAPTER 6 - **What Now?

**BPOV**

Edward's arms were still wrapped around me when I woke up only a couple of hours later. I could feel his warm breath against the back of my neck, and his fingers felt cool resting upon my waist. I snuck a look of my shoulder, and smiled when I saw how handsome he really looked while sleeping.

I rested my head back against the pillow, and relaxed in his arms. I thought back to what I'd just done not long ago, and I honestly didn't know how I felt about it all now. I don't regret any of it; I wanted to be with him, and he obviously wanted it too. But I'm worried how the others will take it.

I didn't want to have to worry about it all right now, so I just closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep. I was almost there, but the need for sleep soon disappeared when I felt Edward moving behind me. It was only moments later when I felt his erection pushing against me.

I took his groan of pleasure as a go ahead.

I pulled his hand to my breast and shifted to allow him entry in a long, slow slide. From this angle, I felt fuller than I'd ever felt before. He kissed my shoulder, and kneaded my breast as he thrust harder and harder inside of me.

I threw my hand behind us, and clutched at his delicious ass as he pounded into me. My fingers clenched into his ass cheek as I helped him with his furious movements. This was not something that was going to last long. I was still feeling so tender from earlier, and it only took a few more thrusts and we both cried out together.

I released a long moan as my muscles spasmed around him. He came instantly, clutching me against him as his body shuddered in release.

I flipped over onto my other side so that I could look at him. We lay face to face as we caught our breaths. We didn't speak at all, but he took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

Sleep came again soon after.

**XXXX**

I was alone in the bed when I next woke up.

I sat up quickly and rubbed my hands over my face. I jerked my head to the side, and took note of the time on the bedside table. Seven thirty. Much too early for a Sunday morning. Much too early. But this was not my home, and this was most definitely not my bed, so I wasn't about to laze around like I owned the place.

I could hear some movement just below and the scent of freshly brewed coffee was wafting in the air. I crawled from the bed, picked up my clothes and quickly redressed before making my way downstairs.

Edward was sitting at the kitchen bench; clad only in a pair of pyjama bottoms. He must have been deep in thought, because he had yet to hear my arrival. As I neared him, I noticed the look on his face. He looked as if someone had just killed his cat. I knew straight away what the problem was. I couldn't be upset with him though.

"Hey," I stepped up beside him.

His body stiffened, and he jumped up from his chair. "Isabella," he ran his hand through his hair nervously. He looked away from me, grabbed the coffee pot and poured me a cup. He pushed it towards me and I took it graciously.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I'm sure he had all the same thoughts flying through his head that I did. Did we make a mistake? What do we do now? Deep inside me, I already knew the answers to every question.

Edward and I both started to speak at the same time, but he ended up letting me go on first.

"I think we both know that last night shouldn't have really happened," I exclaimed.

It hurt me to say that, because I really liked him. And so much more than I thought I had. Last night brought out all these new feelings in me; feelings that I'd never felt or known before. He made me feel those things. And I was so thankful to him for that. But, it wasn't meant to be.

"It cant happen again," Edward's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"I know," I nodded my head. "We're both in different places in our lives, and it just wouldn't do either of us any good to get involved," I went on.

"Alice and the others would kill me," Edward sighed. "They wouldn't take to this very well. They'd think I'm too old for you. When you think about it; I really am. You're only nineteen, Isabella".

"My father wouldn't be happy either if he found out I was seeing an older man," I added.

"It would be better if we just ended this before it went any further," he reached out and brushed a lock of hair behind me ear. "That's not to say that I don't like you. Because I do, Isabella. I think you're beautiful, and smart, and maybe if things were different, things would be easier. It wouldn't be so bad," he trailed off.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. I needed to leave, because I was about to burst into tears. I didn't know why, but this just hurt so bad. But it was the right thing to do.

Edward and I weren't meant to be.

"I think I should go now," I spun around and grabbed my purse, shoes and jacket from the couch where I had left them the night before. I leant down, and quickly slipped on my shoes.

"I'll drive you home," Edward said to me.

"No, it's okay. I'll just catch a cab," I shook my head. I didn't want him going out of his way for me.

"Isabella. Please, just let me," he pinched the bridge of his nose.

I walked back over to him and touched his cheek gently. "I'll be fine," I leant up and kissed his cheek. I ran my lips down just that little bit further and captured his lips in one last kiss. He grasped my head and deepened it. I pulled away and gave him my sweetest smile. "Goodbye Edward," I stroked his cheek one last time and turned way.

I didn't look back as I closed the door behind me.

**XXXX**

**EPOV**

Why the fuck did that hurt so much?

_Because you really like her dickhead, _my mind screamed at me.

But it was the right thing to do. This was not the right time for Isabella and I to start some sort of relationship. She understood where I was coming from. And a lot more than I actually thought she would. It just proved to me how mature she was. She wasn't like most nineteen year olds.

If things were different, I wouldn't have had a problem pursuing a relationship with her. She was so beautiful, so perfect, everything that I wanted in a woman. But she wasn't meant for me. And i wasn't meant for her. I knew that. And she knew that.

It didn't stop me from wanting to punch something though.

I'd had my fair share of women over the years, but Isabella was something different. What we'd shared last night wasn't just sex. It was more than that. I felt it inside me. It felt so right.

And that's why this whole thing was so unfair. Why was it that something that felt so right and amazing, could be so wrong?

Isabella Swan was like the forbidden fruit. Now that I'd had a taste off it, I wanted more. Even though it would be bad for the both of us, I still wanted more. Much more.

It was going to be so hard to stay away from her.

But I had to try. And I was going to try my hardest.

I had too. For her.

**XXXX**

**BPOV**

Alice didn't come home until later that afternoon. It was nice to have the apartment to myself. It gave me time to wallow and sulk.

I spent the day in bed. I slept for a few hours, and then spent the next few thinking about my night with Edward. It was amazing. Nobody had ever made me feel that way before. I wished for that feeling everyday, but it wouldn't mean anything if it wasn't Edward that was making me feel it.

There was something about him that just made my insides melt. He looked at me as though I meant something to him; like I was actually important.

But I had to give that up. And it hurt. The one great thing I finally find, and I have to give it up. It really sucks.

I sat up on my bed, and grabbed the photo frame on my night stand. It was a picture of me and my mum at my high school graduation. It was one of the last times I was truly happy.

I laughed a little when I thought of her. If she were here right now, she'd be telling me to go for it with Edward. She'd always told me to go for what I wanted. To never give up. She'd tell me not to let a little age gap get in the way of my happiness.

But she wasn't here, so I had no one to tell me those things.

"Hey Bella," Alice came knocking at my door.

I grinned at her and beckoned for her to come in. She jumped into the bed and snuggled up under the blankets next to me. She touched the picture I held in my hands.

"Is this your mum?" she asked me.

"Yea, that's her," I nodded.

"She's beautiful. You look just like her you know?" she smiled at me.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Do you miss her?" Alice picked up my hand.

"Everyday".

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Alice questioned.

I'd put off telling anyone here in San Francisco what happened to my mother and stepfather. The only people who knew anything were Angela and Ben. But I felt like I knew Alice pretty well. She was one of my closest friends now, and I was ready to tell her.

I spent the next ten minutes telling Alice about the day I lost my mother. By the time I was finished I had a few tears rolling down my cheek. Alice even looked a little teary herself.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry," she pulled me into her arms and embraced me. "If you ever need to talk about her, just know that I'm always here to listen," she told me.

After I finished crying, Alice and I went and prepared ourselves some dinner.

"Bella, there's something I'd like to ask of you," Alice said as we sat down to our stir-fry. "If you want to say no, that's fine, but I think you will have lot of fun".

"Just spit it out Alice," I laughed at her.

"How would you feel about going on a group date next weekend?" she grinned at me.

I screwed up my nose a little. "Who with?"

"His name is Dave. He has a few classes with Jasper, and he saw you talking to us the other day, and asked to meet you," Alice explained. "I suggested that maybe we could all go out on a group date. I knew you wouldn't feel comfortable going out and meeting up with a stranger, so I thought this idea would be better".

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if it was the best idea. Especially with me pining over Edward the way I am. It wouldn't be fair to go out with someone when I was too caught up in someone else.

But on the other hand, maybe this is what I needed to do. Move on. It was obvious that Edward and I would never be anything else than just friends. So, I should probably try to move on. He was more than likely going to do just that, so why shouldn't I?

"You know what Alice? I think that would be great," I nodded at her. "I'm sure it will a great night. Besides, I need to start dating anyway, right?" I grinned.

"Exactly," Alice winked.

So, it was settled. Next weekend I'm going on a date.

With someone who wasn't Edward Cullen.

And for some reason, it all felt so wrong.

**XXXX**

**A/N: **So there you have it; over before it even started. Will Edward be able to stay away from Bella? And vice versa. How will Bella's date go?

And don't forget to review guys.

**XXXX**


	7. Dud Date

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Thanks: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**FEELING A MOMENT**

**CHAPTER 7 - **Dud Date

**BPOV**

I'd been thinking about Edward constantly for the whole week. I hadn't been able to get him off my mind. Alice had noticed my space cadet ways and had been badgering me for the last few days; wanting to know what was wrong, and why my head seemed to be in the clouds all the time. All I could do was lie, so I just told her I missed my dad and my friends back in Forks. It's not like I was going to come straight out and say _'oh, its not a big deal Alice. It's just, I fucked your older brother last weekend and now I cant stop thinking about him. It's no biggie'. _Yeah right. That would go over amazingly well.

I wasn't paying attention at school, and I wandered around work like I was a zombie. I dreamt about him most nights, and during the day I'd find myself fantasizing about the two of us together again. I thought about the taste of his mouth when we kissed, the caress of his hands on my face and body, and the way it felt when he moved inside me. It was getting ridiculous.

And to make matters worse, Alice hadn't been able to stop raving about this stupid group date she had planned for us. I no longer wanted to go. And the more Alice went on about it, the more I hated the thought of going.

At first I thought it was a good idea, but now I'd come to the decision that it just wouldn't help me with my problem. I liked Edward way too much, and I just had no interest in pursuing anybody else.

But I know Edward and I will never be. So, life really just bites right now.

"Bella," Alice screeched as she came bursting into my room. In her hands, she was holding a white singlet type top with a bow hanging at the breasts. "Wear this. It will look great, and it will really accentuate your little waist," she thrust them at me.

"Alice," I groaned as I hesitantly took them from her. "It's just pizza and a movie. Why can't I just wear a band tee with my jeans. I feel like being lazy tonight," I held the top up in front of me and wrinkled my nose.

"Just wear it, it's not fancy anyway. It's just a singlet," Alice pouted.

"It's white Alice; I could get pizza sauce stains on it. You'll kill me," I protested.

"Yes, I will kill you. But you're not going to get stains on it, so just relax," she sighed. "Please Bella. For me?"

Puss in Boots I tell you. If I had a great big green Shrek suit, then the scene would be set just perfectly.

"Fine," I huffed.

"Good, now hurry up. Jazz and the others just got here, and we're supposed to be meeting Dave at the Movie Theatre in half an hour. Chop chop," she tapped me on the butt before running from the room.

What am _I_ doing?

**XXXX**

Dave. My date. What to say about Dave?

He's blonde, cute, and sporty looking. And to be honest he reminded me of…….well, Mike. Just that alone was enough to turn me off.

He hadn't stopped smiling at me all night. And it seemed like every five minutes or so he'd be telling that I was pretty and that I looked really nice tonight. It was annoying the living shit out of me. Our time at the movies had been okay. It was dark, and I got to sit and hide in silence for two hours. But as soon as we got to the pizza place. Oh geez.

Edward was right. High school boys, and college kids really had no idea.

Half way through dinner I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I needed a little room to breathe, and with this guy sitting so close and practically breathing down my neck, I wasn't getting any. Not surprisingly, Alice and Rosalie joined me.

"Bella," Alice clapped her hands excitedly. "Isn't Dave a total sweetie? He's really cute, and he keeps complimenting you. He's perfect," she grinned.

I rolled my eyes at her and leant against the sink. She was going to be so disappointed when I told her I was interested in him. But there was no way I was going to go out with this guy just to please her.

"She doesn't like him," Rose stood in front of the mirror and puckered her lips before applying another coat of shiny lip gloss.

"Excuse me? How would you know?" Alice folded her arms across her chest and glared at her future sister in law.

"I know these things," Rosalie snorted at Alice. "He's way too touchy feely, and he keeps saying the same thing to her over and over. He's too sickly sweet. I'm not the one on a date with him, but even I want to gag him," she explained.

Rose pretty much hit the nail on the head. I wouldn't have to explain it now. Thank god.

Alice was upset. She looked at me and frowned. "Is this true Bella?" she sulked.

I shrugged and nodded. "I'm sorry Alice. There's just something about him that reminds me of my ex Mike," I told her. "It's frightening actually," I giggled.

Alice's lip was jutted right out. The poor girl looked like she was about to burst into tears. "What am I supposed to do now? What are Jasper and I supposed to tell him? This is so unfair," she then stomped her foot.

Rose and I looked at each other and giggled. "If you're so bummed about it, why don't you date him," Rose teased. "I'm sure Jasper will be cool with it," she laughed.

"Oh shush you," Alice swiped at Rose's arm. "Dave is cute, but he's not _that _cute," she joined in with the giggles.

"Look, once we've finished dinner, you and Jasper can just explain to him that I'm not interested in dating right now," I suggested.

"Wait. What? Why do I have to be the one to tell him. He's your date," Alice held her hand up in the air as if to say '_hell no'._

"Nuh uh," I shook my head. "You organised the whole stupid thing, so you can deal with it".

"And make sure you have a tissue handy. I get the feeling he might be a crier," Rosalie smirked.

The three of us burst into laughter with that one. I may have had a crappy night with my date, but I still got to have fun with my friends. They were the ones who were helping me get my mind off Edward. They were helping me, and they didn't even know it.

**XXXX**

**EPOV**

I'd had a crappy week.

_Isabella. Isabella. _Why couldn't I stop thinking about her?

I'd slept with her. She should have been out of my system. But no. She'd dug her way into my head, and had buried herself in there. And now she wouldn't get out. She was in there, and there was no way she was coming out.

Why did I have to like this girl so much? Why couldn't I find a nice woman my own age? Hmm, maybe because all the women you do know are only interested in your money and your family name. All the ladies in this city wanted to marry and become a Cullen. My dad was happily married, and Emmett was happily engaged, so they were out of the question. Which left me.

They wouldn't leave me alone. They flocked to the bar when they knew I was working there. In fact, when I'd first applied there, the manager didn't even have to think about it; he gave me the job on the spot. He knew that having me work there would be good for his wallet. I raked in the girls for him, and he raked in the dough.

Sometimes I wonder why I still work there. Okay, that's a bit of a lie. I was a single guy, and I liked the ladies. And I'll admit that I would occasionally partake in fun activities with some of the women I'd meet there. Come on, I'm one of the most eligible bachelors in the city. I would have been an idiot to pass up the sex.

But then Isabella came along. I hadn't touched another woman since the very first day I had seen her at the campus. I hadn't even been introduced to her at that point, but she'd somehow managed to purchase some space in my head that day. There was an air about her that had just drew me in from day dot.

It was Sunday afternoon now; just over a week since she had walked out of my apartment. It took all of my control to stay away from her. I even cancelled the class that I usually taught at the University once a month. I just couldn't risk running into her.

I was sitting at my Piano, working on a new piece. Isabella was my muse for this; I wouldn't lie to myself about that. I'd penned it as Bella's Lullaby. She'd probably never know about it though.

I was starting to get a sore ass after all the hours of sitting today, and I'd just stood up from the piano bench when I heard a knock at the door. It was Emmett. A six pack of beer was nestled under his arm, and a bag with a couple of burgers and some hot chips in the other hand.

"Have you got the game on?" he asked as he brushed passed me and hurried towards my TV.

He got himself comfortable on my couch, grabbed the remote and flicked on the game. "Sit down big brother," he threw a beer at me.

We got immersed in the game, and soon the food and all six beers where gone. Once the game finished, Emmett started on his tirade about Rosalie and how she was turning into a bridezilla. The wedding wasn't for another six months, but apparently she was already being scary. I'm certainly glad I'm not marrying her.

"So, apart from wedding plans, what else did you get up to over the weekend?" I asked Emmett once he'd calmed down.

He started laughing before he even answered the question. "You missed out on a good laugh last night. Ali roped me and Rosie into this stupid group date," he began.

"With her and Jazz?" I said in amusement. "Why on earth would you even put yourself in that position?" I snorted. What an idiot. I'm not even that stupid.

"Yeah, but Bella and this dude from one of Jasper's classes was there too," Emmett informed.

Now _that _got my attention.

Isabella was out on a date? My Isabella?

"Really?" was all I said. I didn't want to say anything else incase Emmett noticed the change in my voice.

"Apparently this Dave fella seen Bella on campus one day and asked Jasper if he could set them up. You know how Alice is. She got all excited and shit and decided that it should be a group date," he explained.

I was pissed. Fucking _pissed. _

The idea of some kid touching my Isabella made me see red. I hated feeling like this. Especially when I know I have no right too. We both agreed to end what we had before it could actually start. So, I had no right to her.

"That sounds like Alice," I muttered. "So how did it go? The date?"

"It was fucking hilarious," Emmett burst into laughter. "This kid was a total douche. You know the type; blonde, jock, a total do-gooder. He hovered over poor Bella all night. You should have seen it man. He kept telling her she was pretty; like every five minutes. It was so pathetic. Bella totally wanted to kick him in the junk," he chuckled.

Now this, cheered me up. Sounded like Bella didn't have a good night anyway. I wouldn't have to hunt this poor boy down and chop his dick off after all.

"So it was a dud date then?"

"You can say that again. Bella even made Alice tell him that she wasn't interested," he smiled. "Eddie, you miss out on all the fun stuff. You need to start coming out with us. Speaking of which, are you going to mum's magazine party thingo next weekend?" Emmett stood up and stretched out.

I shrugged at him. To be honest, I'd forgotten about her party. My mind had been too busy thinking about Isabella. I'd have to go; otherwise mum would get upset with me.

"Yeah, I'll probably go. Keep mother happy".

Emmett just nodded and headed off to my kitchen. "You got any food?" he looked back at me.

"Help yourself," I brushed him off.

I was thinking about Isabella again.

I wonder if she's going to the party.

**XXXX**

**A/N: **Don't forget to review for me. Pretty please. LOL.

**XXXX**


	8. Bathroom Chit Chat

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Thanks: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**FEELING A MOMENT**

**CHAPTER 8 - **Bathroom Chit-Chat

**BPOV**

I was looking forward to spending Saturday night curled up in my bed while watching movies and eating junk food. I'd been busy with classes and work all week, and now all I wanted to do was relax.

But, when I got home from work on Saturday afternoon, I discovered that this was not to be. As soon as I walked through the door, Alice informed me that I would be going to a party tonight. Apparently it had been five years since Esme had launched her fashion magazine, and there was to be a big party tonight to celebrate it.

I growled at Alice. Why hadn't she informed me off this earlier? "Alice, I have nothing to wear. If you had of told me, ah gee I don't know, last week, I could have been prepared," I frowned at her.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice tutted at me. "Do you forget who I am? Sweetie, you should know by now that I only have to click my fingers and a dress will appear," she giggled and started to push me down the hall towards my room.

"Alice, please don't tell me you went and spent money on me," I stopped moving and turned to glare at her.

She giggled again. "I didn't spend a cent. Bella, my mother runs a fashion magazine. She has designers throwing clothes at her, left, right and centre. Rosalie and I took it upon ourselves today to head down to the office and pick out a few dresses for ourselves. We got you some too," she gave me a quick shove into my room.

"There's five dresses on your bed to pick from. May I suggest the red one for tonight. Yell out for me when you get out of the shower," and before I could complain some more Alice had disappeared.

Alice was already waiting in my room by the time I finished showering.

"I got sick of waiting," she said while picking at her fingernails. "Now put this on," she threw a red dress at me.

I slumped down on my bed, holding on tight to my towel so that it wouldn't slip away. "I don't even know if I want to go. I'm not really up for going out tonight," I sighed.

Like I said, I just wanted to stay home and relax. And mope. And sulk. Yep, I still had Edward on the brain. It had been two weeks since our night together, and I thought that I'd be over it by now. But nope. It was too late. A bit of him had already been wedged into my heart.

"Don't make me get down on my knee's and beg," Alice pouted. "Come on, the whole family will be there. Even Edward is going. And he never goes to these sorts of things that mum organises".

Oh, I was totally going now. Alice wouldn't need to beg. I can even be ready in five minutes if need be. If Edward was going to be there, then so was I.

"Anyways, you need to come. We can spend the whole night bitching out all the skanky models. It's the main reason we like to go," Alice's laugh sounded evil.

"Rose is a model too sometimes," I pointed out as I searched through my draw for some underwear.

"Yes, but Rose is the first person to pay herself out, so it's good. And well, Rose isn't a skank, sooo," Alice trailed off. "Now, you get dressed, and I'll be back in five minutes to help with your hair and make-up".

Alice trotted off again; leaving me alone with my Edward ridden thoughts.

**XXXX**

I spotted Edward as soon as we walked into the function room Esme had hired out for the night. He was standing with his parents, Emmett and Rosalie; smiling and casually chatting. He looked so handsome tonight. Really sexy.

He had on a black dress shirt with the first few buttons undone. It was tucked into a pair of dark grey slacks. And his hair. Oh god, his hair. It was his usual crazy style; mussed to perfection.

As we neared them, I noticed how outstanding Rosalie looked. That girl was perfect in just about every way. The tight yellow dress she wore looked gorgeous with her blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. Alice was looking equally as gorgeous in her animal print dress. I ended up wearing the red dress that Alice suggested, and she told me I looked sexy, but I thought I just looked average. But I agreed when she said my boobs looked great in it, because well, they did.

"Oh, don't you girls looked lovely tonight," Esme smiled as she gave us all quick hug and a kiss to the cheek.

"Congratulations on five years Esme," I returned her smile.

"Thank you dear," she gave my cheek a quick pat. "Now, how about drinks?"

"Oh, that's okay mum, Bella and I will go grab something ourselves," Alice told her mother. "Rose, come with us," and before I even had a chance to say hi to Edward, I was being lead away from him and the others.

We made our way to the bar, and all Rosalie had to do was smile at the barman, and he gave us whatever the hell we wanted. He didn't even ask if Alice and I were old enough.

"You are never going to guess who is here," Rose started to snicker. "Seriously, this night just keeps getting better and better".

"Who?" Alice gasped. "Don't leave me in suspense," she screeched.

"Tanya Denali," Rosalie sneered.

Fucked if I knew who she was. But they sure did.

"Nuh uh. Get out," Alice yelled. "I thought she was in Paris becoming a famous supermodel."

"Looks like fake Barbie didn't make it big after all," Rosalie told her with a smirk.

Alice started to giggle loudly, and people were starting to look at us.

"Who is Tanya Denali?" I was just confused. I wanted to be let in on the big joke too.

Alice started to answer, but then her breathe caught and I thought she was choking.

"Oh god, there she is. And she's already swooping in on Edward like a Vulture," she growled.

Now this, I didn't want to fucking hear. Who the fuck is this girl?

I look over at Edward and find my answer. Oh geez. She's tall, with strawberry blonde hair, and just totally beautiful……and stuff. There's no friggin way I can compete with her.

"I want to vomit," Rosalie shivered. "That's just eww. Surely Edward wont go there again," she added.

Gee Rosalie, why don't you just kick me while I'm down. Damn, I needed a drink.

Or maybe ten.

**XXXX**

I want to go home. I want to go home right now.

I've been sitting on this chair for a fucking hour now, and bloody beautiful Tanya is still hanging off Edward. I've been glaring daggers at her back all night, and I just wish they were real daggers.

Alice wouldn't allow me to go home though, so I did the next best thing. I went to the bathroom. Maybe I could hide out in there for a while.

I was making my way through the crowd, when all of a sudden a hand had grabbed me by the wrist. I looked at the hand, and trailed all the way up the arm until I met the face.

Edward.

"Isabella," he smiled.

That smile. How could I not smile back. I started to do just that, but I stopped midway when I realised he was still standing with Tanya.

"Hi," was all I could manage to say now.

"Are you going to introduce me to your little friend Edward?" Tanya smiled falsely as she spoke.

Edward coughed and gave me what looked like an apologetic smile. "Ah, Tanya, this is Isabella. She's a friend of Alice's," he told her.

I decided to be polite, so I held my hand out for her to shake. "It's nice to meet you Tanya," I smiled at her.

She looked down at my hand, and no shit, she fucking sneered at it. "You too," she gave me that fake smile again. Then she turned her head away and placed her hand on Edward's chest. I was soon forgotten. "So Edward…..," was all I heard before I snorted at them and walked off.

Fucked if was going to stand there just so I could get ignored.

I hung out in the bathroom for twenty minutes. I played with my hair, and looked in the mirror for awhile. I engaged in some casual chit-chatting with some of the magazine employees. And I even had a bitch session with a few other models who shared in my hate of Tanya Denali. Now these girls, I liked.

When I finally decided that hanging out in a toilet wasn't a good look, I made my way back out. Imagine my surprise when I found Edward loitering at the restroom door.

"There you are. For a while there I thought you might have escaped out the window," he said to me.

"I still might," I raised my eyebrow at him. "I guess it all depends on if your good friend Tanya makes me want to gag again," I spat.

Yes, I'm jealous. I'm sure he's figured that one out by now.

"Yea, about her. See Isabella, when I snatched you from the crowd just before, I wanted to talk to you," Edward started. "Actually, that's a lie. I wanted you to save me from her," he took hold of my arm and lead me away from prying eyes.

"You wanted me to save you? From her?" I laughed at him. What a joke. "You seemed to be enjoying her company. Well, that's what I saw, anyway," I looked away from him.

He moved in close to me, and I could feel his warm breath against the side of my face. "What you saw, was me being polite. What I really wanted to do, was run away crying. That woman is crazy, and you just left me alone with her. Which means, you now owe me. Big time. Because I may need therapy now," he laughed.

"I owe you?" I snorted as I pushed him away from me. He just came straight back; invading my personal space. "And what is it that I am supposed to owe you?"

"I want to see you," he blurted out.

"You're seeing me right now," I moved my hand between us. "I see you, and you see me," I exclaimed.

"No, not like that," he shook his head at me and took my hand. "During the week. Ah, lets meet up. You and me," he stammered.

My breath caught in my throat. Did he really just say that? Holy crap!

"Ah, Edward, I thought we said we wouldn't….," my voice trailed off.

"We did. I know," he nodded. He stepped forward even further and now our chests were pressed against each other, and our face's were only inches apart. "But I can't. I've tried. I cant stop thinking about you Isabella. I'm going crazy here," he whispered.

He was? I was too.

"Me too," I told him.

Edward touched my face a little. "What do we do then?" he asked.

"Meet me at the beach on Wednesday at two. I have to take some pictures for a class; we can talk while I do that. Can you make it?" I suggested to him.

"Of course. I think we really need to talk," he agreed.

_Whoa. Is this like a date? No, it's not. We're not dating. We need to talk first. Don't get too excited._

I stepped away from him and straightened myself away. I probably looked a little frazzled. But could you blame me? "Ah, I better head back in to the party. The girls are probably looking for me," I breathed out.

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you on Wednesday then," Edward leant down and placed a soft kiss to my cheek.

I was definitely frazzled now. By the time I snapped out of it, Edward was gone.

"Bella," I heard someone calling out to me. "Bella. Are you down here?" it was Alice.

I turned around and smiled. "Yeah, I'm here".

"Where the hell have you been?" she cried out. "Rose and I have been looking for you for like half an hour," she grabbed my hand and lead me back in to the party.

"Sorry, I've been chatting to some models in the bathroom. They were bitching about Tanya Denali. I had to join in," I explained to her with a giggle.

Alice's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh Bella, you're really starting to fit in," she gave me a quick hug. "When you bitch about Tanya Denali behind her back; you're really one of the gang".

I laughed at her. She came up with the funniest stuff.

But as she went into a tirade about something else, I blocked it out. I just couldn't think of anything else but Edward. I was going to be seeing him on Wednesday. That was like four days away. But I could make it. Four days wasn't that long.

Wednesday, here I come.

**XXXX**

**A/N: **Pictures of the girls dresses are up on my profile. And don't forget to review guys. You know how much I love em.

**XXXX**


	9. Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Thanks: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**FEELING A MOMENT**

**CHAPTER 9 - **Surprise

**BPOV**

Wednesday came quickly. I kept my time busy in the few days leading up to it. I wasn't moping around and sulking anymore, so that was great. Even Alice had noticed that I was happier. I wasn't about to tell her that it was because I had plans to meet up with her brother though.

I wasn't sure how things were going to pan out when I seen Edward. The main thing though was trying to figure out what we were going to do. I think we'd both made it pretty clear that there was something between us; that we felt something for each other.

I still couldn't get over the fact that Edward felt like I did though. I'd figured that he would have just been happy with our one night together, and that he would have moved onto the next thing. But no, he'd admitted to not being able to stop thinking of me. I wont lie, it's a good feeling knowing that this man wants me.

I'm not sure what he see's in me. He could have any woman he wants, but instead, he wants little old me; someone who plenty of people still think of as a little girl. But it's time they all learn; I'm not a baby anymore. I'm not a little girl. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. And if Edward is what I want, then I'm going to have him.

I'm not giving him up now.

But, having said that; I am scared about what people will say. I don't know how Alice would feel if I started seeing her brother. She previously told me to think of Edward as an older brother, so I'm sure the idea of us actually being together would throw her for a six.

And my dad. Damn. There's no way in hell he'd approve. I can already hear his voice in my head now. _'Bella, this man is just taking advantage of you. He's only after one thing, and you're so young and naïve that you're letting him have what he wants'. _My father is way too overprotective.

It's definitely something that Edward and I will have to talk about if we decide to actually go ahead with this and be together.

I pull up into a park, and I'm already feeling anxious about seeing him. When I get out of my car, I looked up and down the shore to see if Edward was here yet. I can't see him anywhere, so I decide to grab my camera and get some of my photo's out of the way before he gets here.

I grab my camera from the backseat, lock my car, and head down to the sand. I take a few distant shots first; a few boats out in the water, a couple of surfers, and then some scenery shots. After five minutes I decide to mover further down the beach, but before I can get far, I hear his voice.

"Isabella".

**XXXX**

**EPOV**

I see her in the distance, but I manage to hold off on running down to her, and instead just lean against a tree and watch as she snapped some pictures with her camera. She looked so care-free while she done so; she was really in her element.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen today. All I knew was that there was definitely something between us. But if we decide to act on those feelings is another story all together.

Seeing her at my mothers party a few days ago had been great. I would have loved to have spoken with her more, but with my family there, and bloody Tanya hovering over me like the annoying thing she is, well, time alone with Isabella was a little hard. But those few minutes we did have were great. I hadn't been able to stop myself when I told her of how I'd been feeling.

And then when she'd told me she had been feeling it too; I'd been more than pleased.

After watching Isabella for five minutes, I decided to finally make my way down the sand towards her.

"Isabella," I called out.

She turned around with a soft smile, and raised her hand and waved. "Hey," she said.

"How you doing?" I leantin and kissed her cheek.

In return her cheeks flushed that glorious pink colour for me. If I could get this girl to blush like that everyday for me; I'd be a happy man.

"I'm good. How are you?" she asked me.

"I'm fantastic. Especially now that I'm here with you," I told her.

Cue blush number two.

"You want to walk with me?" she jerked her head down the beach.

"Sure. Do you still need to take some more photo's, because you can finish that first," I suggested to her.

"No, it's okay," she shook her head. "I've got plenty already".

"Shall we then?" I placed my hand against her back.

"Lets go".

**XXXX**

**BPOV**

Edward and I danced around the real reason for our meeting for about half an hour before we actually got to it. We strolled up and down the beach telling each other about our week so far.

I watched him intently while he spoke. At one stage I didn't really hear what he said because I was too busy watching either his soft pink lips moving, or his long fingers running through his crazy bronze hair. I kept remembering how those lips felt on my lips, and how those fingers felt running through my hair and running all over my body. It seemed like it was a life time ago that those things actually happened. When really it had only been two and a half weeks back. Still, it was much too long ago. I craved so much for his touch already.

Once we ran out of things to say, I held off on the feelings talk just that little bit longer by asking him about Tanya. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about that blonde woman and what she and Edward had obviously shared.

"Rosalie said that you and Tanya were together once," I stopped and turned my face up to look at him.

He sighed, and his facial features softened a little. "Isabella, you do not need to worry about Tanya Denali," he reached out for my hand.

"I'm just curious, that's all. She is very beautiful," I said as I looked down at the sand.

I felt Edward's fingers under my chin, and he lifted it so that I would look at him again. "She may be. But her attitude makes her ugly," he frowned. "But yes, I did date her once. It was for a few weeks about four years ago. I learned my lesson back then, and I'll never go there again," he explained.

I sighed loudly. I still had no idea how I was supposed to compete with a woman like her. And I'm willing to bet that she's not the only one out there who wants Edward for herself. I didn't know what was going to happen if we started dating. How many more of these women would appear and try to make a claim on him? Would I be enough for him?

"She still wants you," I exclaimed.

H smiled at me, and placed a hand on my waist; bringing me closer so that I was pressed up against his chest. "But I don't want her. I want you," his voice was quiet and husky.

My breath caught as he stared deep into my eyes. I wanted him too. I lifted my hand and caressed the side of his face. In return he palmed my cheek and brought my lips to meet with his. His lips were warm, and his mouth was even warmer. When he trailed his tongue along the sides and the roof of my mouth, it left blazes of heat in its wake.

I threaded my fingers through his soft hair, and then his grip on my waist became tighter. His scent wrapped around me, and I started to feel dizzy. I thought I was going to pass out; that's how good this feeling was.

I ripped my lips away from him and took in a breath of fresh air. Edward growled and rested his fore-head against mine.

"I think I've made it pretty clear how I feel about you," he gasped. "I'm leaving the rest of it up to you now. If you want it, then I'm in. But I'm going to give you time to think it through," he kissed my lips again and pulled away. He still held my hands and they swung gently between us. "When you decide if this is something you definitely want to move forward with, then let me know, and I'll be ready," he winked.

Of course I wanted it. He'd put himself out there, and now it was my turn. But could something between us really work, or would it fizzle out after a while. I guess it would just have to be one of those _'wait and see' _scenario's.

But I needed to do what he said. I needed to think about it. Before today I wasn't sure if it was what he really wanted, but now that I know it is, I can _really_ think it through. It's actually real now. It's not just a fantasy _what if. _

Edward walked me to my car and kissed me one last time before I hoped inside.

"I'll be waiting for you," he whispered against my lips.

I hoped I wouldn't keep him waiting too long.

**XXXX**

Alice was acting strange. She'd been acting weird ever since I got home from my meeting with Edward. It wasn't a bad strange. It was an excited strange. She had this smile on her face, and I knew then that she was keeping something from me.

The pixie was up to something.

Once we'd got dinner in the oven, I asked what on earth was going on. "Is everything okay, Alice? Is there something you need to tell me?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she just asked me about my plans for the next couple of days.

"You don't have any classes tomorrow or Friday, right?" she asked.

I eyed her warily. I think that was confirmation enough to know she was up to something.

"That's right," I nodded.

"And you've got tomorrow off work too. You're only working Friday arvo?" she kept up with the questions.

"Yes, but Alice, what are you up too?"

She grinned. "I've got a surprise for you. And don't worry, you'll love it," she told me.

I was about to tell her that I hated surprises, but I didn't get the chance because there was a knock at the door.

Alice made a weird noise. "You better get that," she giggled.

"Alice, what have you done?" I was a little frightened to be honest. Knowing Alice, she'd probably gone out and bought me a boyfriend. Because I certainly wouldn't put something like that passed her.

Alice just jerked her head to the door, and continued to grin.

I made my way there warily, expecting the worst. But I was surprised. I couldn't have been more happy when I found who was standing at the door.

"Nessie. Jacob," I screeched as I lunged at them in excitement. "What are you guys doing here?" I pulled them in side.

"Your flatmate called us and asked us to come and visit," Nessie grinned as she pulled me in for another hug.

"She said you were missing us and could need some cheering up. So here we are," Jacob's voice boomed.

I looked back at Alice and she shrugged sheepishly. "Guilty," she placed her hands in the air.

"Thanks Alice," I ran at her. "This really means a lot to me".

And it did. Having Jacob and Nessie here was going to be great. Nobody knew me as well as they did. And maybe, just maybe, they'd have some advice for me.

I was going to need a lot of it when it came to deciding what I was going to do about Edward. Nessie and Jacob were going to come in very handy.

**XXXX**

**A/N: **Don't forget to review guys. And for an idea of what my Nessie looks like, go to my profile. Thanks buddies.

**XXXX**


	10. Promises to Keep

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Thanks: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**A/N: **Just wanted to let you know that I've added some cast pictures for this story to my profile. I've kept Kristin and Rob as my Bella and Edward, because I think they are perfect in the roles. But the pictures I've posted of them, are the way that I see them in my mind when I write this story. I've given Angela and Mike new looks; they aren't the same as their movie faces. I've also added Tanya and Nessie. The rest of the Cullen's, Rosalie, Jasper and Charlie are the same as the movie versions as well.

**FEELING A MOMENT**

**CHAPTER 10 - **Promises to Keep

**BPOV**

Seeing and spending time with my friends was just what I needed. I hadn't realised how much I had actually missed Nessie and Jacob until I actually got to see them. Having them to myself for a couple of days was wonderful. It just sucked that they weren't staying for longer. But they had classes to get back to on Monday.

It was already Saturday, so they'd be leaving later this afternoon. Jacob wanted to spend their last day at the beach. He and Nessie were enjoying the much warmer weather, and they wanted to drink up the sun a bit more before leaving and going back to the gloomy Forks. The beach would be the best place for that.

Nessie and I baked on the sand, while Jacob splashed and fooled around in the waves like a little kid. We couldn't help but giggle at him, and I took plenty of photo's of his playtime. I promised Nessie that I'd send some to her as soon as I got them developed.

"So Bella, we're leaving this afternoon, and you still haven't gotten around to telling me what's on your mind," Nessie nudged me in the side.

I looked at her and laughed. "I knew I'd never be able to pull the wool over your eyes," I nudged her back.

"This is me you're talking to. Nothing ever gets by me," she giggled. "So spill".

Yeah, I still hadn't told her what was going on yet. Now would probably be as good a time as any. If I held off any longer, I'd never get around to it, and they'd be gone before I even got the chance.

"It's a guy," I said as a small smile appeared on my face.

Nessie started to wiggle around and this strange excited sound escaped her mouth. "I knew it," she grinned. "Tell me everything. And I mean everything," she snatched at my hand and squeezed it.

Hmm, where to start. Should I tell her how beautiful, handsome and sexy he is? How great his body is. How it feels when he kisses me, and touches me. Or how it felt when he made me come. No, those things I would just keep to myself for now.

"It's kind of complicated Ness," I sighed loudly and rested my cheek against my knee. "He's the brother of a friend, and I'm just worried that people wont accept us if we decide to start dating," I told her.

"Who cares what other people think Bella. It's your life," Nessie pointed out. "Just go for it".

"He's older," I blurted.

She looked at me carefully, and tilted her head to the side. "How old?"

"He's twenty five," I shrugged.

She made that funny noise in her throat again. This was exciting for her? I shouldn't have been surprised. Nessie was never one to let anything get in the way of what she wanted.

"Oh, I bet he knows what he's doing with his hands," her voice got deep and husky as she looked off into the distance.

I burst into laughter. Only Nessie. Only Nessie.

"Well, now that you mention it," I threw on my innocent face and twiddled my thumbs.

"You fucked him already?" Nessie gasped. "You are such a slut Bella," she laughed along with me. I should have known that Nessie would support me with this, no matter what.

Nessie wanted to know everything about my little sordid affair. I never mentioned Edward's name once, and I still didn't let on that he was Alice's older brother, but I told her almost everything about our night together and what had happened at the beach a few days ago.

"Well, it sounds to me like you already care for him a great deal," Nessie pondered. "I think you should go for it. If he makes you happy, then it shouldn't matter what anybody else says. Just, be with him Bella. I know it's what you want," she spoke softly.

"It is," I confirmed. "But, I need you to do something for me," I asked of her. She nodded at me and I continued. "Please don't tell Jacob how old he is. Please. You can tell him everything but that. You know what will happen if Jacob finds out. He'll tell my father, and then there will be a massive shit storm. The pair of them practically live in each others pocket. Jacob will agree with whatever my father says, and they'll ruin it for me. I know it, " I pleaded at her with my eyes.

Nessie looked away from me and her eyes fell on Jacob's form in the waves. "I hate lying to Jacob. But you're right. He'll tell your dad, and I know how protective Charlie is over you," she nodded in understanding.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," I lunged at her and hugged her tight.

Nessie pulled back and pointed a finger at me. "Since I'm lying for you, you have to promise to go for it. If we're going to keep this secret, then you can't hold back. Got it. You have to make the most of it. Promise," she said sternly.

I grinned and saluted her.

"Ey ey Captain".

**XXXX**

**EPOV**

Three days.

It had been three fucking days and I had yet to hear from Isabella.

I was starting to think that she was never going to come. Maybe she had decided that it was too much of a bother, a hassle. Or maybe she just decided that she didn't want to be with me. Can't say that this rejection feels good either. Because believe me, it sucks. Kind of hurts too.

I felt so crappy, that I decided not to go to my shift at the Piano Bar tonight. I was in no mood to be bothered by annoying women. The only woman I wanted to be bothered by was Isabella. From the looks of things, that wasn't going to happen.

I'd expected Isabella to make her decision immediately. I'd gotten the impression at the beach that she wanted the same as I did. I'd made my feelings perfectly clear. Well, I think I did. I told her that I wanted to be with her, and there had been no doubt in my mind that she wanted to be with me too. But maybe I was wrong.

I waited for her to turn up on my door step that very night. She didn't come. I was so sure she was going to come. Thursday and Friday went by quickly, and still, I heard nothing from her. I'd been tempted to drive over to see her, but I managed to hold off. I didn't want to seem desperate.

I hated that I was feeling like this. I'd never been this worked up over a woman before. And then young Isabella just pushes her way through like a breath of fresh air. I felt strange. But I also felt good. Like maybe I really had something to look forward too. My future wouldn't be so crappy after all.

That's why I'm so upset about not hearing from her. A part of me had actually thought she was the one. Crazy huh.

God, when did I start thinking like a girl?

I feel like a bloody idiot.

It was starting to get late now, and hunger pains were starting to niggle at me. I couldn't be bothered making anything, so I decided a pizza would be in order. Before I made the call though, I decided on a nice hot shower. Once I was done, I quickly pulled on a pair of grey sweat pants and walked back downstairs to call the pizza place.

I picked up my phone and was about to dial the number, when a knock sounded at my door. I laughed a little and looked at the ceiling. "God, did you call and order my pizza for me?" I snorted. "Because that was quick," I said to myself as I headed over to the door.

I swung it open and was surprised by who I found there.

"Isabella?"

**XXXX**

**BPOV**

After dropping Nessie and Jacob off at the airport, I headed over to Angela's to spend the evening with her and Ben. I couldn't carry on a proper conversation with either of them the whole time I was there though.

I kept thinking of Edward and the promise I made to Nessie earlier today at the beach. She'd kick my ass if I didn't go through with it.

Soon after dinner, I excused myself from Angela and Ben's company and decided to head home. Too many thoughts were going through my mind, and I didn't want to ruin their night with my wallowing. I got home, and went straight to the shower. I could still feel sand in my hair, so I washed my hair two times just to make sure it was clean. I changed into a pair of yoga pants and a singlet afterwards and then slumped into bed. I had a lot to think about.

Five minutes later I hadn't gotten any further with my thoughts, so I just decided to go to bed. It was only eight o'clock, but an early night would be good. I was just getting comfy when my phone went off; indicating a text message. It was Alice.

_B,_

_Don't wait up for me. _

_Staying at Jazz's. _

_U still up 4 lunch at my rents tmrw?_

_Luv A. _

I'd forgotten all about the lunch plans at Esme and Carlisle's house. But I was definitely still up for it. I loved her parents. Esme was a total sweetheart. I text Alice back quickly and told her I'd meet her there at twelve.

I jumped back into bed, and pretty much twiddled my thumbs for another five minutes.

I couldn't stand this.

I jumped up and grabbed a hoodie from my closet. I snatched up my keys from the kitchen bench and headed out.

**XXXX**

I was at Edward's within ten minutes.

But I stood at his door for another five.

I wasn't even sure if he was home. He could have been working for all I knew. His car was in the buildings parking garage, but I knew that he usually caught a cab when he was working at the Piano Bar.

I finally settled my nerves and knocked on his door. I was totally wigging. I mean, what if he'd changed his mind. What if id I'd taken too long and he decided I wasn't worth the wait. Damn these fucking what ifs. I was kicking myself for not coming to see him earlier. I didn't even have his number, so I couldn't even call him to apologise for taking so long. I probably would have been here sooner had it not been for Nessie and Jacob visiting.

But I'm here now. Thats all that matters, right?

My breath caught in my throat when the door opened and Edward came into view. Damn, he looked so good. He was topless, and only wearing a pair of grey sweat pants. His chest looked just as amazing as I remembered. And his biceps. God, was I drooling?

"Isabella?"

"Hey," I smiled shyly.

He stepped to the side and gestured for me to come inside. "I'd almost given up on seeing you," he exclaimed.

"Some friends from back home visited for a few days, so things have been a bit busy. I'm sorry," I apologised. "But they're gone now".

"Well, as long as you weren't trying to avoid me….," he trailed off with a grin as he stepped towards me and kissed the corner of my mouth sweetly.

"Of course not," I blushed and shook my head.

"Not even one minute in and you're already blushing," Edward chuckled.

The chuckle made his head shake a bit, and the movement caused a water droplet to drip from his wet hair. It landed on his chest. I bloody well groaned and licked my lips. He caught me. _Embarrassing. _

"Have you made a decision, Isabella?" he stepped away and walked into his lounge area.

I followed close behind him and we sat down on the couch together. Yep, I'd made a decision. "I have," I bit my lip.

"And?" he leant forward a bit and placed his hand on my thigh.

His hand felt warm against my thigh. And if he just inched up a bit further, I'd be even warmer. _Geez, _I hadn't even told him my decision and I was already thinking about him doing me. Instead of telling him though, I showed him.

I ran a hand swiftly though his hair, and swiped my lips across his. I caught his bottom lip between my teeth and bit on it gently. He groaned loudly, and I took the chance to push my tongue into his mouth. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist and he pulled me flush against his bare chest. The friction prickling between our chests helped my nipples harden and I couldn't help the loud moan that escaped through my lips.

"That's a yes then?" Edward said against my mouth as he lifted me onto his lap.

"Mmm hmm," I mumbled as I ran my hands across his chest. "I'm in".

I moved my fingers back into his hair, and tugged on the ends. In return, he tugged on my top. I lifted my arms and he removed it from my body. His hands went straight to my bare breasts, and I was suddenly glad with my decision not to wear a bra. Our kisses got heavier, and I started grinding against him.

"Do you feel that?" he asked me when I felt his erection pressing into my warm centre. All I could manage as an answer, was a whimper. "That's for you. Just you," he whispered in my ear.

His words and promises turned me on ever more. I cried out and ground into him harder. "I want it. I want you. I want it all," I moved my hand between us and thrust it inside of his sweats. I grasped his hard cock and jerked my hand up and down. He growled against my throat and pushed me away.

I stood before him and watched as he shimmied out his pants. I decided to follow his lead and I quickly removed my own, along with my panties. He continued to sit, and I just stood there, and we looked at each other for a couple of moments. Eventually my eyes moved down and took in the size off his cock as it jutted up towards me. Mmm hmm, that too looked just as good as I remembered. And the bloody longer i looked at it, the more wetter i got.

Edward must have got impatient, because he snatched at my hand and pulled me back down to straddle his waist. Our lips met up again, and soon Edward was lining his dick up with my core. He teased me a little at first; sliding it back and forth across my slit. I bit his lip and dug my nails into his shoulder. I hoped I drew blood. That'll teach him for constantly teasing me.

"Cut it out," I growled at him as I took hold of his erection myself and moved it to my core. He laughed at me, but he soon stopped when I pushed down and he slipped inside.

"Fuucckk," he drawled as he threw his head back. He gripped my waist hard and helped slide me up and down his shaft.

I was already burning up and there was no way this was going to fucking last long. Our need for each other was too strong, and we couldn't make it last. I moved my hands behind Edward and held on tight to the couch's headrest.

"This is so fucking good," I said between gasps as I bounced up and down on his cock.

I was so close now, and once Edward took my nipple into his mouth and started teasing it with his tongue, I came hard; crying his name out loud as my orgasm shook within me. My muscles clenched tightly around his shaft, and in return he shot his load deep inside; coating my walls.

"Oh god," he hissed against my mouth when I kissed him.

We continued to jerk against each other until the spasm's jolting our body's subsided. I dropped my head against his chest and peppered tiny kisses across it. His hand was in my hair; playing with the strands and pulling it gently.

I sighed happily and looked up into his eyes. The look on his face was one of pure bliss. I was willing to bet that mine held exactly the same look.

"That was amazing," he smiled at me.

"I know," I closed my eyes again. "Can we do it again?" I then started to giggle.

Edward just grinned. "You are insatiable, you know that?" he moved his arms around me and stood up; my legs wrapping around him.

"But that's a yes, right?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"That's definitely a yes," he laughed as he carried me up the stairs to his bed.

Promise kept, Nessie.

**XXXX**

**A/N: **I'm not entirely happy with that lemon. I was in a bit of a rush to get this chapter out, so I did rush it a bit. But I'm sure you guys can forgive me, right? LOL.

**XXXX**


	11. Wings and Glitter

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Thanks: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**FEELING A MOMENT**

**CHAPTER 11 - **Wings and Glitter

**BPOV**

Waking up in Edward's bed again was wonderful. But once again waking up and finding that he isn't next to me, well, that sucked. As soon as I realised he was missing from the bed, I freaked out. I was scared that this morning would be a repeat of our morning a couple weeks back. Had he changed his mind?

Oh god, I hope not.

My mood picked up considerably though when I spotted a piece of folded paper sitting on the pillowcase beside me.

_Gone to grab us some breakfast.  
__Don't leave. Stay in bed.  
__Be back soon.  
__E. _

I let out a squeal and flopped back down on the bed; snuggling under the covers. This was real. I couldn't believe it was happening. Edward and I were actually……..together. Dating. In a relationship. Or whatever you want to call it.

It felt so unbelievable. But here I am, lying in his bed. And that's proof enough for me.

I sat back up, and took a quick glance around the room. I was still naked and I really wanted to throw something on. My clothes were still downstairs and there was no way I was going down there in the nude. I spotted a black shirt hanging over a chair and jumped up quickly to grab it. Before I slipped it on though, I decided that a quick shower was in order. I scooted into the bathroom that was connected to his room.

I showered quickly; washing my hair and lathering my body with Edward's soap. I inhaled deeply and let out a soft sigh. It smelled like him. I loved it.

I dried off, and pulled the black shirt on. It came to my mid thigh, so it was plenty long enough. I towel dried my hair as I rested back into Edward's bed. I sat there for another five minutes before I heard a noise downstairs.

He was back.

"Good morning sleepy head," he grinned when reached the stop of the stairs and seen that I was awake.

"Hey," I smiled shyly and curled my legs up underneath me.

"Aww, you showered without me," he pouted as he flopped down beside me and toyed with a lock of my wet hair.

And that's all it took. One simple touch, and my body tingled all over. I'd never had this sort of reaction to anyone. Ever.

"So I brought us some breakfast. Do you want to come downstairs with me and have something to eat?" he asked me.

"Sure," I nodded, and took his outstretched hand.

He pulled me up along with him and when my feet were steady, I started to move away. But Edward took hold of my hips and brought me to his chest. I heard him mutter something under his breath, and it sounded something like 'morning kiss'. He confirmed that for me when he lowered his face to connect our lips. I was expecting something simple, but apparently Edward didn't do simple.

I pressed my palms against his chest and pushed him away with a giggle. "Breakfast, remember?"

"Right," Edward straightened himself up a bit and lead us downstairs.

While Edward laid the food out on the kitchen bench, I headed for the couch and grabbed my panties. They were sitting on top of the rest of my clothes, which were folded nicely. Edward must have made himself busy when he first woke this morning.

I slipped my panties up my legs and then skipped back into the kitchen to join Edward.

**XXXX**

"Are you going to your parents for lunch?" I asked as I helped with the dishes after breakfast.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?" he nodded in my direction.

"Mhm. I promised Alice," I told him.

"Good," Edward moved in behind me and nuzzled my neck. "I'll have something pretty to look at during lunch," he whispered.

"Hey," I pouted and slapped at his arm.

He just chuckled and kept peppering kisses against my neck and cheeks. "Okay, that tickles," I arched against him; laughing.

"Oh, so you're ticklish too?" Edward teased. "I'll need to remember that for later," he wiggled his eyebrows.

We messed around In the kitchen for a few more minutes. I kicked and bit, and he licked and pinched. It was fun. This real couple stuff was just what I needed. And of course, wanted. But my good mood didn't stick around for too long. Edward noticed my sudden downer.

"What are you thinking?" he stroked my cheek as he picked me up and sat me on a stool.

"What are we going to tell everyone today? What if they totally freak out," I frowned.

Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I've been thinking about it all morning, and there probably is only one thing to do right now," he began.

"What's that?" I cocked my head at him.

"I know how worried you are about it all; you're scared about telling our families. And I know I'm not ready to get a beat down yet," he smirked.

"My dad might want to shoot you too," I bit my lip and tried to stay serious. "You took his little girl to bed. I wouldn't be surprised if he buried your body out in the woods behind his house. He's the Chief of Police, so he could totally get away with murder," I tried not to laugh, but Edward's face was just too funny.

He gave my ass a quick slap as punishment. "Look, I was going to suggest that we keep our relationship to ourselves for a while. If that's what you want, that is. I'm happy to do whatever you want," he explained.

I jerked my head away in response. He was willing to keep this a secret until I was ready. It was a good idea. I think.

"Sneaking around could be sexy," I shrugged as the corner of my mouth started to curve into a smile.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you like this idea," Edward laughed.

I didn't answer him, I just reached up and pressed my lips against his. I ran my tongue across his lips and he granted me access. I plunged in and flicked my tongue against his. He groaned into my mouth and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. His fingers played with the hem off the shirt I was wearing and he lifted it above my waist so that he had access to my lower back. His hands against me felt delicious.

"Since I'm not going to be able to touch you while at my parents, I think I'm going to need a little something something to tide me over until tonight," Edward's voice was muffled against my mouth, but I still understood what he was saying.

"I have to go home and get ready," I protested. "We don't have time. I told Alice I'd meet her at twelve," I giggled as his hand trailed down my thigh. He reached my knee and moved my legs apart and stepped between them; pressing his clothed erection into my centre.

"Come on Isabella," he continued to rock against me.

It was tempting. It was so fucking tempting. But I only had an hour until I needed to meet Alice at her parents. I still needed to go home and get changed. I didn't want to turn up at her parents in a pair of sweat pants.

"I'll make it up to you tonight. I promise," I kissed him one more time and jumped from the stool.

He hung his head, and growled. "Oh, you'd better," he looked at me with lusty eyes.

I know it was totally cruel to do while he was in that state, but I lifted his shirt and pulled it from my body; leaving my breasts bare. I snickered as his eyes bulged and he pinched the bridge of his nose. I pulled on my singlet, and sweat pants, and gathered the rest of my things. Edward was still standing in the same spot. Completely aroused.

As I passed him, I kissed his cheek and cupped his cock. "You'll have to take care of that yourself," I smirked.

"Isabella," he groaned. I wasn't giving in though.

"Bye Edward".

**XXXX**

"So you're coming to our Halloween party next weekend, aren't you Bella?" Esme asked me over lunch.

"Of course," I nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I've even got my costume already," I told her.

"Excellent. What are you wearing?" Esme smiled.

"No, it's a surprise," Alice screeched. "You'll find out on the night what we're all wearing," she scolded her mother.

Everyone at the table laughed at tiny Alice. She was so passionate about this party. It was the only thing she'd spoken of this last week. She and Esme had been going crazy with the preparations.

"I guess you'll be needing a pair of my scrubs then Edward," Carlisle spoke up.

"Sure will," Edward nodded.

I looked up at him from the across the table, and raised my eyebrows. He winked at me in return. I glanced around the table quickly, looking to see if anyone had noticed. They weren't even paying attention.

"Edward, cant you try a different costume this year. The scrubs are getting old. You've been wearing the same thing for the last six Halloween parties," Alice growled from beside me.

"We're not going to visit the Queen, Alice. It's just a dress up party," Edward rolled his eyes while he continued to eat.

"Let me find something new for you," Alice tried to fight with him. "I'll pick something cute," she exclaimed.

Emmett snorted from his position at the other end of the table. "Oh, can you get fairy costumes for men?" he bellowed.

"Shut up Emmie," Alice pouted. "Jasper let me pick out his costume," she huffed.

"Jasper's a girl," Emmett exclaimed loudly while chewing with his mouth open.

"You're just jealous because Jasper is in touch with others feelings," Alice hissed across the table at her brother.

"Hey, Jasper is sitting right here, and Jasper would like it if you all stopped talking as though he weren't here," Jasper finally spoke up from beside Alice.

"Jasper needs to stop talking about himself in the third person," Emmett added.

Oh this was good. This was even better that Sunday Roasts with my late Granny Marie and my Great Uncle Bernie. I could really get used to this.

I looked over at Edward again, and he was laughing. He found this just as amusing as I did. Rosalie was the only person who wasn't really adding her five cents worth. She was too busy flicking through a bridal magazine. She probably didn't even realise what was going on around her. But what came from her mouth next, proved that she was definitely in the loop.

"Emmett, how do you feel about pink ties for the wedding?" she looked over the top of her magazine.

He quivered in his seat; looking down and not making eye contact with anyone. "Sorry Rosie," he apologised.

Oh man. He was whipped. So fucking whipped.

Rosalie looked up at the rest of us and grinned. "Carry on," she waved her hands around. "Emmett wont be bothering you anymore. And Esme, Emmett would love to help out with the dishes tonight. Right sweetie," she smiled brightly at her fiancé.

Emmett just nodded. Still no eye contact though. "Anything you say baby".

"Oh thank you Darling. I really appreciate it," Esme cooed at Emmett as though he were still a little baby. This was just too funny.

Rosalie was my new idol. How she did it, I'd probably never know. Maybe I could ask for some pointers. I wonder if I could get Edward that wrapped around my finger. I could only try. When my eyes met his, he was watching me warily. Did he know that I was thinking of trying to make him my bitch? I smirked at him; giving him his answer. He shook his head discreetly at me, mouthing 'no' at me.

I was still going to try.

"So, Edward, the Scrubs?" Carlisle said again.

"Thanks dad," he smiled at his father.

Alice continued to grumble and huff in her seat. She clearly wasn't impressed with this ending. There's no doubt in my mind that if she had her way, the boys would all be wearing wings and glitter to the Halloween party. Of course it was still a possibility for Emmett. Who knows what Rose may decide between now and then.

What a fun day this turned out to be.

**XXXX**

**A/N: **The Halloween party is coming up next. Also, I've added a few more cast pictures to my profile.

**XXXX**


	12. Halloween Rendezvous

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Thanks: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**A/N: **Costumes can be found on my profile.

**FEELING A MOMENT**

**CHAPTER 12 - **Halloween Rendezvous

**BPOV**

The Cullen's Halloween party had definitely gotten off to an amazing start. It was a party that had been held every year for the past ten years, and from what I'd heard, it was something that everyone looked forward, and everyone wanted to be invited too. This year, from what I'd heard from other guests, Alice and Esme had really outdone themselves. People were agreeing with each other when they said this party was the best yet.

The front of their mansion had been made to look like a haunted house. And to top it off, there were large marble Gargoyles hanging down from the front. On the inside, it stayed true to its exterior. It truly looked like the inside of one those dreadful ghost rides that you'd find at a carnival. A couple of other rooms had been given themes, like Heaven and Hell. And there was another room that just creeped the fuck out of me with its massive fake spiders and webs.

The night really was turning out to be great. A lot of fun was being had, and everyone looked amazing in their costumes.

Looking across the room, I laughed when I spotted Emmett pulling out some very 70's moves. It suited his costume though. He and Rosalie had opted for 60's/70's outfits; they looked awesome. Infact, we all looked pretty great.

Alice stood beside me giggling in her 'Alice in Wonderland' outfit. She was pretending to shoot people with the plastic gun that went with Jasper's cowboy costume. He hadn't had much choice in what he wore, but apparently being a cowboy was better than being some crappy Rabbit from Wonderland. Alice had apparently sulked for a while, but when Jasper promised to strengthen his Texan accent for the night and go as a cowboy, Alice had brightened considerably.

Esme looked ethereal as Cleopatra. She even wore a black wig to make her outfit perfect. She was definitely one of the standouts for the night. Carlisle looked funny dressed as 'Uncle Sam'. The humungous hat on his head got me giggling every time he caught my eye.

And then there was me. It took me only five minutes to get ready, that's how easy it was. I went with the simple route. A baseball player. Id given into Rosalie and Alice's demands, and worn a skirt instead of pants. My costume was complete with my knee high socks, gloves, and cap.

"Oh god," Alice made a gagging sound from beside me. "Could that woman look any more desperate?" she sniggered.

"Who?" I looked at her in amusement as I took a sip of some champagne.

She jerked her head to the right, and I craned my own to find what she was referring too. And I sure found it.

'It' was pretty much wearing nothing, and was throwing herself at my boyfriend. Okay, secret boyfriend. But still, my boyfriend.

Ah, Edward Cullen.

We'd only been together a week. And since the Sunday lunch with his family, I'd only seen him once. We'd managed to squeeze in a few hours on Wednesday afternoon. That was three days ago. Way too long in my eyes. I'd been busy with classes and work, and Edward had been busy with work also. God, and lets not forget that Alice the 'slave driver' had me hard at work with plans for tonights party.

To keep contact, Edward and I had spent the week sending texts and making secret phone calls. The few hours that we did get together were fantastic though. They had been spent in the bedroom, having crazy, mad sex. But like I said; fantastic. It was fucking fantastic.

We also found a quick minute to sneak in a kiss earlier this evening while preparing for the party. It had been the only contact we'd had since bloody Wednesday. I was frustrated, pissed, and I really just wanted to rip someone's head off.

That someone was most likely going to be the 'it' trying to get into Edward's pants. Tanya Denali. That bitch. She truly looked the part in her skanky naughty nurse outfit. If she bent over, let's just say, everyone would get a glimpse of what she had for breakfast.

Geez, even her and Edward matched for this evening. Edward was the doctor, and Tanya was his nurse.

I felt a growl rumbling in my chest as I watched her. She was pouting, fluttering her eyes, and I swear one of her fake boobs just brushed against his arm. Somebody gag me.

"She's so pathetic," Alice was still prattling on beside me.

I nodded in agreement, and pulled my eyes away. I couldn't look anymore. It was pissing me off. I trusted Edward; don't get me wrong. But that woman; what guy would say no to her? Tanya Denali was an attractive woman. I knew that. But looking at her with Edward, made me feel…..not worthy. Like I wasn't good enough to be with him.

I wish I wouldn't think like this. I know Edward wants to be with me. He's told me plenty of times. I'm just a paranoid young girl; that's it. I was never like this when I was with Mike. I guess I just knew that it was never going to be long term with him. But with Edward, I want it to last. I'll be with him for as long as he'll have me.

"Hi Bella," someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I spun to face the person, and was surprised to find Dave; my date from a few weeks back. I guess Alice and Jasper invited him. I really hope he isn't here to have another crack at me.

"Hi Dave. How are you?" I decided to be polite.

"Good. You?" he grinned.

"Good too," I shrugged.

I peeked over my shoulder and found Jasper and Alice pointing and giggling at me. I swear, if they set this up, I'll beat the living shit out of them. Alice knew very well how I felt about Dave. I wasn't interested. I shouldn't have to say it again.

"Look Bella, I really want to apologise for the way I acted on our date a few weeks ago," Dave started. "I was just really nervous, and I know I seemed like a huge dickhead," he laughed.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," I gave a small smile in return. I didn't want to make him feel any worse than he already did. And at least he had the guts to admit that he acted like a leery idiot.

"Any chance you might give me another go. I promise to tell you only once that you look pretty," he chuckled. "Alice and Jasper told me that it wouldn't hurt in asking".

I groaned on the inside. I should have known. Damn Alice. I knew Dave was probably not to blame. Alice just loved sticking her nose into other people's business. She just couldn't help herself. There was only one way I could get him to back off.

"I've actually just started seeing someone else. It's only very new. I'm sorry," I tried to let him down easily.

His face fell. I tried not to feel bad. One thing was certain though; Alice was getting a huge bitch slap.

"Oh, well, you can't blame a guy for asking," Dave shrugged a little. "He's a lucky guy".

"Sorry," I don't know why but I felt the need to apologise again.

"Would it be too much to ask for a dance then?" he looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I laughed at that. I decided to lift the guys spirit's a little. "There's nothing wrong with two friends having a dance, huh?" I grinned.

He smiled back and linked arms with me and led me to the dance floor.

It was then that my eyes met with Edward's. Judging from the look on his face, he wasn't too happy. Well tough. If I had to stand by and watch Tanya flashing and brushing her tits against him, then he could stand back and watch my have a harmless dance with my friend.

**XXXX**

**EPOV**

I tried to enjoy myself at my family's party. But it was hard to when all I could think about was Isabella. She looked so fucking sexy tonight. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and make her feel good.

I'd only seen her once during the week, and really, it was just unacceptable.

I wanted to be with her everyday. I wanted to kiss her, hold her, and make love to her everyday. But it just wasn't possible. She'd been so busy. And Alice had her doing a lot for the party too. After tonight, she'd be free. The damned party would be over, and she'd be free to spend all of her free time with me.

Even though I spent most of the night sulking, I had to agree that the party turned out to be a success. It was probably the best yet. My mother always threw the best parties. She had a great knack for it.

There was one small problem with this though.

My mother invited Tanya Denali. And she hadn't left me alone all night.

"I knew you would come as a doctor tonight," she touched my arm. "You wear the same thing every year. So I thought I would come as a naughty nurse, so that we would match," she giggled.

I looked away and rolled my eyes. Seriously, she just couldn't take a hint.

"Maybe later, we could go upstairs. I think I'm due for a check up doctor," she moved towards me and brushed her boobs against me.

I wanted to push her away from me. She was starting to get on my bloody nerves. I just didn't want to cause a scene. She'd probably start crying or something. She was famous for pulling shit like that. But I didn't fall for her crap anymore.

I looked passed Tanya and her overly done face, and that's when I spotted my girl. And she was talking to some loser. Who the fuck is he?

Next thing I know, they're moving towards the dance floor. My eyes met with Isabella's, and all she could do was smirk at me. She was going to dance with that little prick in front of me.

Well, I guess she had to watch Tanya pawing all over me for the whole evening. This was probably her way of payback. But I still didn't like it. I didn't want some kid touching or putting his hands all over my girl.

Because that's what she was. She was my girl. She was mine. My property. I know. I know. I sound possessive. But I don't care. I'm not fucking sharing her with anybody.

"Edward, are you listening to me?" Tanya's annoying voice broke me from my possessive thoughts.

"What?" I looked down at her.

"I wanted to know if you would be up for some fun later," Tanya smiled seductively.

On any other man, it probably would have worked. But, it wouldn't work on me. My mind was filled with a brown eyed brunette. I couldn't see anything else. She was the only thing I wanted.

"I can't Tanya. I'm actually seeing someone," I told her.

If I didn't give her a good enough reason, she would probably never leave me alone.

"So?" she grinned. "She doesn't have to know," she added.

"I said no," I snapped at her and walked off.

For fucks sake. Get a clue woman.

I found myself in a dark corner, and continued to sulk away. I watched Isabella as she continued to dance with that kid. Thankfully, it only went on for a couple more minutes. She went to the bar after she finished, and stood there sipping on some Champagne.

She was so beautiful.

I wanted her so bad. I was frustrated as hell. And watching another guy with his hands on her just pissed me off.

I needed some relief.

I strode across the room towards her, and she crashed into my chest as she turned to walk away.

"My room. Five minutes," I growled at her.

I didn't give her time to respond. I just left her there, and took off up the stairs to wait for her.

I was going to make sure our night ended with fireworks.

**XXXX**

**BPOV**

After a quick dance with Dave, I thanked him and started in the direction of the bar. I was parched. As I stood sipping on my champagne, I glanced quickly around the room, trying to find Edward. He was nowhere to be seen.

He definitely wasn't with Tanya anymore, because she had found someone else to crack on to. And by the looks of it, he was double her age. Can everybody say _gold digger _with me?

I took my glass and decided to go for a wander to see what was going on elsewhere. Just as I turned, I crashed into a hard body. It was Edward.

He looked down at me through slitted eyes. They were filled with something; lust, anger…something. I wasn't sure.

"My room. Five minutes," he growled.

Then he was gone.

Excitement pulsed through me. I was excited for what was to come.

**XX**

Five minutes later found me making my way up to the third floor of the Cullen home. Edward was spending the night in the room he'd used in his teenage years, and it was all the way up on the third floor. It was deserted up here. Maybe because it had been made off-limits to the guests.

The bedroom door was ajar slightly, and when I reached it, I pushed it open. I stepped inside, and looked around. No Edward. I guessed he was still downstairs.

I moved a hand behind me, and pushed the door back and shut it. I stepped inside further, and that's when I felt the hands slipping around my waist. I let out a small yelp, but I knew it was Edward.

"Who the fuck was that boy touching you?" he pressed rough kisses to my throat. His hands were at my breasts, kneading them through the top I was wearing. "I didn't like that," he hissed.

"Jealous?" I ground back against his groin. His erection, already healthy in size, was pressed against my ass.

"Fuck yes," he bucked against me, groaning his pleasure.

"Good. Because I also don't like seeing Tanya Denali rubbing her tits all over you," I spun in his arms and brought his lips down to mine. I could never get enough of Edward's kisses. They rocked me to the core every time. I whimpered against his mouth when his tongue caressed mine.

Edward ran his fingers down the back of my bare thighs and hooked them behind my knees. He lifted me quickly and brought my legs up to wrap around his waist.

"Just promise that you won't let anyone else touch you," he walked us across the room and sat me down on a desk. "I can't stand seeing it. I'm greedy and want you all to myself," he said between kisses.

"You're the only man I want touching me," I smiled and pushed the white coat from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

Edward wrapped his arms back around me and held me tightly. "God, I've missed you," he knocked the cap from my head and pulled my hair out from its ponytail. He ran his hands through it, and let it flow down around my shoulders. He buried his face in it and inhaled. "I want you so bad," he growled.

"Then take me," I whispered. I ran my hands up under his shirt, and then pulled it up over his head. I ran my fingers up and down his chest and pressed wet kisses across his skin. "You can have me whenever you want me," I looked up at him.

This really set him off. In no time, my baseball top was lying on the floor. It was soon followed by my bra. His tongue and lips teased my hardened nipples, and I threw my head back in a loud cry. I was so hot, and my arousal was pooling at my centre; all I wanted him to do was fuck me. I tugged at the drawstring on his pants, and slid them down his legs, along with his boxers. I gripped his erection in my hand, and he let out a loud grunt. "Fuck".

The next thing I know, my skirt is being hiked up, and my panties are being ripped away, and Edward is bringing me to the edge of the desk. Our eyes meet, and he thrusts roughly into me. I cry out loud, and dig my nails into his biceps.

The party is still in full swing two floors under us thankfully. The throbbing and thumping from the music is loud enough to hide my pleasured cries. Edward's mouth is helping to muffle them too.

My body starts to quiver as his thrusts get stronger and quicker. "Oh god. I'm so close. Mmm," I whimper and fall back onto the desk.

"Me too. Me too," I hear Edward growling as he continues to pound into me. "Come Isabella. Come for me," he reaches a hand down and starts to tease my clit.

I continue to writhe underneath him, and after one more thrust, I come undone. "Edward," I gasp out.

I can feel my inner walls clenching and squeezing at his shaft, and after a few more pumps, Edward joins me in orgasmic bliss. He jerked a few times and slumped down on top of me. He nuzzled my breasts as we attempted to catch our breath.

"Maybe we should try to make each other jealous a lot more often," I giggled as I ran my fingers through his hair.

I heard another growl as Edward objected. "Fuck that," he said as he stood up and pulled his boxers and pants back up. "I already told you I want you to myself. I'm never sharing," he grinned as he passed me my bra and top.

"I was kidding," I pinched his cheek and laughed.

Edward moved back to me, and slipped his hands around my waist. "Now that all this party planning is over, am I going to get to see you more often? Seeing you once a week just does not sit right with me," he pouted.

"How about if I stay over a couple nights this week. I can even cook for you. I'm very good at that too, you know," I winked.

"I would love that very much," he gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Now get dressed. Alice will probably come looking for you soon, and we wouldn't want her to find you like this," he chuckled.

I dressed quickly, and fixed my hair. Edward allowed me to go down first. He followed about five minutes later.

It was like we were never even missing.

They were none the wiser.

**XXXX **


	13. Porky Pies & Mad Cooking Skills

**DISCLAIMER:** **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure. **

**Thanks: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates. As I mentioned in my other fic earlier last week, I've been sick with the flu. I'm still not a hundred percent better, so I'm just plodding along. I'm hoping to start getting chapters out quicker again now that I'm getting better. But on another note, I've already started getting idea's down for my next Edward/Bella fic, which I hope to start getting up in about a months time. I'd start putting it up now, but because I'm already working on 2 stories, I thought I'd wait a bit longer.

Anyway, there's not too much going on in this chapter. It's more of a filler chapter. And sorry, but it's not very long either. I just really wanted to get the update out.

**FEELING A MOMENT**

**CHAPTER 13 - **Porky Pies & Mad Cooking Skills

**BPOV**

I didn't like lying to Alice. Especially when the lie involved her own brother. But if I was going to spend the next couple of nights with Edward, then I was going to have to lie. And until I was ready to tell everyone about our relationship, I was going to have to keep coming up with some porky pies.

I'd promised Edward that I'd give him Tuesday and Wednesday night, and I had my duffle bag with spare clothes sitting on my bed ready to go. In the end, I'd decided to just tell Alice I was spending the night at Angela and Ben's. It was the easiest thing I could come up with.

"Oh bummer, I was hoping for a movie night," Alice pouted.

"Angela just needs some help with her Journalism assignment. I may even stay there tomorrow night just to help her get it finished," I fidgeted a little as I spoke, but thankfully Alice didn't notice.

"That's okay. I'm spending tomorrow night at Jazz's anyway. Maybe we can do a movie night on Thursday instead," she suggested.

"Yea, for sure," I grinned.

I sat down with Alice for twenty minutes and we quickly decided on which movies and junk food we'd get for Thursday night. After that I headed off, stopping at the grocery store on the way so that I could grab the ingredients for Granny Marie's famous lasagne.

This brought back memories of my mother and all the times she'd attempted to make the family favourite. She'd never been able to get the cheesy sauce right, and the pasta sheets never cooked through properly. My dad and I had dubbed her version 'crunchy lasagne'. She really had been shocking in the kitchen. The mad cooking skills had skipped her and gone straight to me.

Thoughts of my mother brought tears to my eyes. And the grocery store is really not the right place to burst into tears. I quickly brushed the stray tears away and rushed to the check out to purchase the items in my trolley.

I managed to get myself back in check by the time I reached Edward's. I parked my car in the parking garage under Edward apartment building, and headed up to the top floor in the elevator. Edward opened the door for me with a grin.

"I hope you're prepared to be amazed with my fabulous cooking skills," I smiled as I skipped inside. I dropped my duffle bag on the floor, and placed the groceries on the kitchen counter.

I spun around then and let Edward lift me into his embrace. "I missed you," I mumbled as I brought his lips to mine.

"Please tell me I have you to myself for the next two nights," he said between kisses.

"I told Alice I was spending the night at my friend Angela's," I giggled. "And tomorrow night, she's staying at Jasper's. So, I'm all yours," I threaded my fingers through his hair, and twirled at the strands at the nape of his neck.

"Mmm, good," he kissed me once more before gently placing me back down on my feet. "So, what is it that you're planning to impress me with for dinner?" he asked.

I strolled into the kitchen and started pulling items out of the bags and placing them on the bench. "I'm making a lasagne. I guarantee that you will love it," I winked.

"I'm sure I will," Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my neck. He then stepped away and picked up my duffle bag. "I'll take this up to my room while you get started then," he said as he headed up the stairs to his room.

I quickly prepared the lasagne, taking extra care with the special cheese sauce. If the sauce didn't turn out right, then the whole meal would be ruined. I wouldn't condone mistakes, especially when it came to me and the food I made. Once I was done, I slid it into the oven and set the timer for forty minutes. I tossed a salad and chopped up a breadstick before putting the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

I joined Edward in the lounge room, where he was lying on the couch watching a repeat of M.A.S.H. on the television. He took hold of my hand and pulled me down to lay with him. I curled into him and pressed my face into his chest, inhaling deeply.

"Dinner will be ready in about half hour," I mumbled into his shirt.

"What do you feel like doing in the mean time?" Edward questioned as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I looked up at him with a sheepish grin. I craned my neck and brought his mouth to mine for a kiss.

Some serious making out was in order.

**XXXX**

I felt a little nervous as I watched Edward take the first bites of the lasagne I'd made. It was the first meal I'd ever cooked for him, and I wanted to impress him. I was pleased when a smile graced his face.

"This is amazing Isabella," he grinned across the table at me as he licked some sauce from his bottom lip.

Once I was happy enough with his reaction, I tucked into the food myself. I had to admit, it did taste pretty good. The cheese sauce turned out perfect, so I was extremely pleased.

"Well, I'm very glad you like it," I smiled in return. I picked up my glass of wine and took a sip before speaking again. "I won't be so worried next time I cook for you," I giggled.

"I'm glad there is going to be a next time," Edward exclaimed after another mouthful.

"Of course there will be a next time. I love cooking for others," I told him.

"You're going to make a good wife for me one day," Edward winked.

I paused at that. Marriage? Right. _It's a bit early to be talking about that buddy. _Although, the idea of maybe being married to him one day was quite nice. I could only hope we would last that long. I was definitely in this for as long as he wanted me.

Later that night as we lay in bed after two rounds of sex, we made plans for the next day.

"I only have the one class, so I'll be all done by eleven," I told him. "What can we do? Any ideas?" I asked.

"Well, we could go out somewhere nice for lunch, or we could go to the beach for a stroll," he suggested. "Or we could go to the movies and sit right in the back and make out like horny teenagers," Edward laughed.

"Hey," I slapped at his chest. "Technically, I still am a teenager," I pouted.

Edward just kept on laughing, and then started tickling and poking at my sides. "Cut it out," I shrieked and tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Come here you," Edward growled us he pulled me under him and settled between my legs; his cock nudging at my folds.

I cupped his cheeks and sighed happily as he entered me in one swift movement. "You're insatiable, you know that right?" I started to pant.

"I can't help it. You bring this out in me," he buried his face in my neck and nipped and sucked at the skin there. "I can't help myself when I'm around you," he grunted as he continued to thrust in and out of my wet core.

I cried out loud when my third orgasm of the night ripped through me. Edward groaned and clenched his eyes shut as his own was brought forth and he released inside me. He continued to thrust until the twitches subsided. He slumped down beside me and pulled at me until my head rested against his chest.

We fell asleep that way; wrapped up in the others embrace.

**XXXX**

**EPOV**

Isabella and I had only been technically dating for just over two weeks, but already I felt that it was getting serious. I was feeling things for her that I'd never felt for anyone. I'd never really been in a proper relationship before her; I'd always been about the casual dating.

But now that I'm getting older, I'm wanting something more serious that just dating. And what I have with Isabella is perfect. I'm so happy with the way things are progressing.

I just wished we got to spend more time together. If we just came out with the truth and told everyone that we were in a relationship, things would be easier. We wouldn't have to hide and make up lies. But I know Isabella's not ready to tell anyone about us yet. She really is just worried about how her father would react to it all. Her parents must really be protective.

One day, hopefully soon, I will promise them that I will take of their daughter. They don't have to worry about me hurting her, because that really is the last thing I would ever do.

I look down at Isabella's sleeping form, and I can't help but think that she looks innocent while sleeping. And so beautiful. Maybe I am corrupting her just a little bit. But I'm much too selfish to give her up. As far as I'm concerned, she's mine now.

And I intend to keep her as mine for a very long time.

**XXXX**

**A/N: **Sorry it wasn't much of chapter. And sorry it was rather short. I'll try to pick things back up in the next update.


	14. Optimus, Chinese Food & Meerkats

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Thanks: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**A/N: **Ok, I'm back. The trip away was fun, but I'm bloody sick again. Lost my damned voice. Fun Times. The girl sitting next to me on the plane was coughing her guts up, so I was in the line of fire. I hate this time of year in Australia. The weather has just started to get really cold, and I always get sick. Anyway, I am back, and I hope to update as often as I can. I am also job hunting at the moment, so that also is taking up a fair bit of my time.

So, this is really just a filler chapter. Should be a bit more action coming up in the next update.

**FEELING A MOMENT**

**CHAPTER 14 - **Optimus, Chinese Food & Meerkats

**BPOV**

The two nights spent with Edward were wonderful. So wonderful that it made me wish that I could spend many more with him. I hated that I didn't get to spend much time with him. But we promised to see each other again over the weekend, and I'd try my damned hardest to be able to spend the night with him on Saturday.

It was six o'clock on Thursday evening by the time I parked my car at my apartment building. I'd had classes this morning, and then done my four hour shift at the café. I'd stopped at the store on the way home and picked up the ice cream and chocolate for the movie night I had planned with Alice. We also planned to order in some Chinese, but we'd do that once I got home.

"I come bearing yummy fatty food," I sang out to Alice as I stepped into the apartment.

I dropped my backpack by the door, and made my way to the kitchen. I found Alice at the bench with her chin resting in the palm of her hand, and her bottom lip jutted out in a sad pout. Oh no, something was wrong.

"Is everything okay Alice?" I asked as I placed the bag of snacks on the bench.

"How could you not tell me Bella? I thought we were friends," Alice frowned.

My stomach lurched. Shit! She'd found out about me and Edward. But how? Maybe someone had seen us. But where? It's not like we've been out in public flaunting our relationship. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realised Alice was still talking.

"I mean, birthdays are special and they're something you celebrate with those you care about. Why didn't you want us to know it was yours this weekend?"

Wait. What?

Ok, so she didn't know about Edward. But she knew my birthday was this weekend, and that was even worse. Double shit!

"How? Who told you?" I stammered out my quick questions.

Alice huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Your dad called this afternoon and mentioned it. But that doesn't matter. Why didn't you tell me?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

I'm going to kill Charlie. Back stabber. I know he did this on purpose.

"Birthdays are over-rated," I shrugged as I went back to my bag of goodies. I pulled out the tub of ice cream and chucked it into the freezer. "I've never been a fan of them. Well, mine anyway. I don't mind celebrating other peoples, but mine, no thanks," I shook my head.

I'd pushed my birthday right into the back of my mind. To be honest, I'd almost forgotten about it. I hated even just the idea of my birthday. I couldn't stand having people fawning over me, and I hated it when people brought me gifts. I'd been like it as a child too. It had all started on my eighth birthday. My mother had given me a Barbie doll, and I remember chucking the biggest hissy fit known to man because she hadn't given me what I'd wanted and actually asked for; an Optimus Prime Transformer. I stomped around for the rest of the morning, giving her the evil eyes.

At the time, my parents had been split for a year or so, and they'd just hit that stage where they were competing against each other and trying to win me over. Lets just say that my dad won this round when he turned up later that day for my party with the Optimus Prime toy. To this day Optimus sits proudly on a shelf in my room at Charlie's.

But it was my next birthday that completely ruined things for me. Renee and Charlie went crazy. They both wanted to be number one in my eyes, and they thought they could do it with stacks of gifts. At one stage I even remember my mother wanting to get me a damn Pony. Why she wanted to get me a Pony I have no clue why. I probably would have ended up killing the poor thing. By the time my thirteenth birthday rolled around, I'd had enough. I told them they were idiots and that they could stick all the gifts up their asses. Birthdays were dead to me.

Thanks very much mum. Thanks very much dad.

"Bella, this is me you're talking too," Alice stomped her foot. "Birthdays mean celebration, and celebration equals Alice," she giggled. "Please, you have to let me organise a party for you".

"How does no sound?" I sighed in frustration.

Alice let out a sigh of her own. She wasn't going to get her way and she knew it. "Well, how about just a dinner then? I'll make a reservation at that new Japanese Restaurant," she looked at me with her Puss in Boot eyes. She had her hands clasped together, and it really looked like she was praying.

Perhaps I should let her have this one thing. She'd been so good to me since i'd moved here. I owed her.

"Okay, fine," I still groaned about it. "Dinner. But that's it. No gifts and no stupid happy birthday or jolly good fellow songs. I mean it Alice. If I as so much as get a whiff of a gift or a friggin burning candle on a cake, I will be out of there," I told her my rules.

"Okay," she jumped excitedly on the spot and clapped her hands. "I'll call my family, and you make sure you invite your friends Ben and Angela," I watched as Alice started counting off on her fingers.

"I will," I nodded in agreement.

"Do you mind if I invite Edward?" Alice looked back at me. "I'm pretty sure he has the night off on Saturday. He might like to come," she added.

Oh crap. Now he's going to know it's my birthday. He's going to be pissed that I didn't tell him. Whoopsie.

"Um, yeah sure. Invite whoever you want," I stupidly told her as I walked away; clearly uninterested. Great, now she'll probably invite the whole of San Francisco.

I was over this birthday crap already, and it was still two sleeps away.

While I took a quick shower, Alice called up everyone telling them all about my craptastic birthday dinner. I was in my bedroom putting on a pair of sweats when my phone beeped at me from my desk. I picked it up, opening the message.

Uh oh.

_Isabella.  
__You are in so much trouble.  
__Edward. _

I groaned and flopped down onto my bed. He'd obviously already heard about my birthday from Alice. He was probably going to rip me a new one. Ah well, I'd just have to distract him with sex or something. He was the horniest guy I'd ever met; he wouldn't pass it up.

"Bella, the Chinese is here, and I've got the first movie ready," Alice's voice hollered down the hall to my room.

My stomach grumbled at the mention of food. I hadn't eaten since mid morning and I was famished. I didn't text Edward back and decided to leave my phone in my room. Alice would flip her lid if anything or anyone interrupted our movie night.

The smell of dinner reached my nose as I walked into the lounge area. Alice had already laid the food out on the coffee table, and had some diet Pepsi's set to the side for us to drink. I sat down next to her on the couch and started piling my plate up.

"What's up first?" I asked.

"Bride Wars," she grinned at me.

"Oh cool. I haven't seen that one yet," I let out a happy moan as I took a bite of sweet and sour chicken.

I pushed my birthday right to the back of my mind once again; hoping that Alice wouldn't bring it up again tonight. I just wanted to forget about it, and sit back and enjoy my delicious food and a funny movie.

**XXXX**

Friday night found me on my way back to Edward's. He'd pretty much demanded when I left him on Thursday morning that I come over tonight. He'd cracked the shits earlier today when I mentioned over the phone that I wouldn't be able to spend the night because Alice had now decided that she wanted to make me a birthday breakfast tomorrow morning.

I gave him a quick text after picking up a pizza for dinner, telling him I'd be there in five minutes. He sent one back telling me not to bother knocking; to just come straight in when I arrived.

He was perched on the couch when I arrived. The TV remote was in his hand, and I could hear him muttering "crap" over and over under his breathe as he flicked through every channel trying to find something to watch.

"Hey Babe," he called out as I dumped my purse and keys on the kitchen bench.

"Hi," I smiled sweetly as I neared closer. I placed the pizza down on his coffee table, and before I had the chance to do anything else he had grabbed my hips and pulled me down to straddle his lap.

"What do you want for your birthday?" he kissed my lips softly.

I rolled my eyes and pushed at his chest, trying to escape his grasp. He held my hips tighter and wouldn't let me budge. "I don't want anything," I huffed. "So don't ask again".

"Uh uh," he scolded. "You didn't tell me it was your birthday, so as punishment, you have to let me buy you a gift," he smirked.

"Can't you just spank me instead? Seriously, I would prefer it," I tried to talk him around it.

He laughed at me and poked me in the side. "I've never met a girl who doesn't like people spending money on her".

"Surely you know by now that I am not most girls".

"But, you're my girlfriend; let me get you something," Edward started begging. "Maybe a nice necklace or a bracelet," he suggested.

"Edward, no," I frowned as I slumped forward and rested my fore-head against his shoulder.

"Okay fine," he finally sighed. "But you have to stay tonight Isabella. Please".

Oh god, now he was starting on that again. "You know I can't," I told him.

"Alice is a greedy bitch," he started to sulk.

I burst into laughter. "Oh, that's rich coming from the person who likes to hog me all to himself," I giggled.

"I like to spend time with you. Is that a crime?" he scowled.

"You_ like _to have sex with me," I snorted as I finally managed to pull myself out of his arms. I walked to the kitchen quickly and grabbed some plates and napkins so that we could get started on the pizza.

"I'm a guy. What else would you expect," he threw his hands into the air.

I poked my tongue out at him and handed him a plate. "Just eat your dinner," I told him.

After we'd finished eating, we sat quietly together and watched Animal Planet.

"If you can get me a baby Meerkat for my birthday, I'd definitely accept it," I cooed as I watched the cute little things running around on the TV.

"Isabella, those things are vicious when they get older," he laughed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"But they're so cute," I protested.

How could he not see that. They were the cutest things I'd ever seen.

"Do you really want to wake up in the middle of the night and find one of them biting into your jugular?" he just kept laughing.

"Well, it's no worse then waking up and finding your boyfriend humping your leg like a dog in heat," I snarled at him.

He raised his eyebrows at me, and the next thing I know I'm on my back with him hovering over me. "Maybe I should give you that spanking," he said in a gruff voice.

"Promise?" I pouted.

I stroked his cheek, and ran my fingers across his bottom lip. He nipped at them and brought one into his mouth, sucking on it hard. I moaned loudly at the feeling that jolted down the length of my body.

"You know what I think?" Edward grinned. "I think you _like _to have sex with me too," he growled as he dropped his face into my neck and started licking lazy circles across my skin.

"You know what? I think you're right," I sighed happily as I gave myself over to him.

It'd have to be a quick one tonight. As far as Alice knew, I was out with some friends from Campus. And if I wasn't home by eleven as promised, she'd probably send the damned cops out looking for me. She claimed that she wanted to be the very first person to wish me happy birthday at twelve am. The girl was friggin insane.

Stupid damned birthdays.

**XXXX**

**Next Chapter: **Bella's birthday dinner. And will Bella and Edward's secret finally get found out.


	15. Birthday Dinner and Jealousy

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Thanks: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**A/N: **If you're reading my other story then you will have read why I hadn't updated in months. But anyhow here's an update for this one. I hope this nice longish chapter makes up for the long wait.

I'm not sure how quick ill be getting updates out. I will try for once a week, but it will probably be more like once a fortnight. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things after my hiatus, but hopefully it won't take long for my creative juices to start flowing a lot more. LOL.

I have also listed a picture of who I envision as **Dave **on my profile page**. **As well as a picture of Bella's **Birthday Dress. **

**FEELING A MOMENT**

**CHAPTER 15 - **Birthday Dinner and Jealousy

**BPOV**

I am so not looking forward to this dinner.

Sure, I'd be happy to go if it was just a regular dinner out with friends or if it was a birthday dinner for someone else. But no, it was for my birthday. Boo.

Did I mention that I hate my birthday? Yep. Totally do. If anyone turns up with a fucking present; I am so out of there.

I trudged from my bathroom and into my room after putting on a light layer of make-up and piling my curls on top of my head and leaving a few tendrils to hang loose. Jasper would be here soon to pick Alice and me up, so I only had about five minutes to find something to wear.

Would sweats and a band tee be inappropriate?

Something tells me yes. And something tells me that Alice would have a bitch fit before falling to the ground after heart failure.

I started to huff my way to my closet, but it was then that I spotted the dress bag lying on my bed.

Damn you Alice Cullen.

"Alice," I screeched as I snatched up the garment bag. "Get in here now". I heard her tiny feet bounding down the hall and she peeked her head into my room with a sneaky smile on her face.

"What's this? I thought I said no gifts. I don't want you wasting your money on me," I thrust the bag at her. I couldn't accept it. "Take it back, I'm sure you can get a refund," I added.

"I didn't buy it," Alice took it from me and unzipped it. She pulled the dress out for me to see. "I made it myself," she smiled shyly.

I gasped in surprise, and reached out to touch the soft material of the dress. It was a knee length black and white piece. It was lovely. "This is one of your creations?" I couldn't help but grin at her. "It's gorgeous Alice. You should be proud of yourself. I can tell you are going to have an amazing career as a designer," I praised.

"I made it especially for you," Alice explained. "I had first intended to give it to you as a Christmas gift, but when I found it was your birthday, I just had to give it to you today. You will accept it, wont you?" she looked at me with large eyes.

How could I say no? And after she'd just explained she'd made it just for me; well I felt honoured. I would definitely wear it.

"Of course Alice. I will proudly wear this," I grinned as I pulled her to me for a hug in thanks to her gift.

She squealed in excitement, and jumped on the spot. "Thank you Bella. Now hurry and put it on, Jasper will be here any moment now".

Alice ran from the room, leaving me to change in private. Of course the dress fit perfect, and I looked amazing in it I admit. Alice really had talent in making us normal looking people look totally awesome.

I sat on the end of my bed quickly and slid on a pair of death traps. Or as normal girls with normal balance would call them, strappy heels. I still couldn't believe that Alice and Rosalie had managed to convince me to give them a go. Living in Forks, I never would have.

Grabbing my purse and coat, I joined Alice out in the lounge area to wait for Jasper's arrival.

Birthday dinner, here I come. Joy.

Yeah, did I mention I hated my birthday?

**XXXX**

Jasper finally found a parking spot about fifty meters away from the restaurant, and the three of us linked arms and walked the rest of the way.

As we neared the entry to the restaurant, we could see everyone waiting patiently for us on the sidewalk. Edward and his disarrayed hair was the first person I spotted. He was in deep conversation with Esme and Carlisle. Emmett and Rosalie were off the side a little further talking candidly with Angela, Ben and wait………..oh crap.

Dave.

Damn, Alice and Jasper must have invited him. I shouldn't be surprised really. I did stupidly say to Alice that she could invite anyone she wanted. Crap on a stick. Just my luck. Edward's probably already making his angry at eyes at the poor guy. And one look at his face confirms that. He may be talking to his parents, but his usually sparkling green eyes are planted firmly on Dave; and they're clouded with anger and curiosity. Oh, and is that a little jealousy I see?

Knowing that Edward is jealous of Dave pleases me to no end. He has no reason to be of course, as I told him at the Halloween party that he had nothing to worry about. Dave is just my friend. But still, a jealous Edward has proven to be hot. I should know. Me. Him. His childhood bedroom. Fast sex. Yummy.

I was brought out of my inner thoughts when three women screeched and came running at me. Esme, Rosalie and Angela were soon smothering me with cheek kisses and hugs. As they gushed their 'happy birthdays' at me, I cringed. The spectacle this was creating embarrassed me. People passing us on the walk way were starting to gawk our way and I didn't like it one bit.

I don't like people looking at me. I'd made that clear, right? I'll have to let them know again, just in case I hadn't mentioned it before. Angela should definitely know this though. The traitor.

"Thanks," I tried to smile as I wriggled away from them. I smiled in the direction of the men and they all waved and wished me a happy birthday. Yuk. "Let's go inside shall we," I jerked my head at the door. I just wanted to get inside and seated; away from all these stares and prying eyes.

"Yes, lets," Esme clapped her hands and hooked her arm through her husbands.

Thank god for Esme.

"God, I'm famished," Emmett rubbed at his belly. I giggled. At least someone was still being themselves and not making a big deal about the day of my birth twenty years ago.

We all started heading in when Dave had to go and open his big fat mouth.

I should never have said anything to him at the Halloween party. Stupid. Stupid. I was bloody kicking myself now.

"Your boyfriend isn't coming, Bella?" he just had to ask.

Good god. Perhaps I should just go home now before I'm traumatised any further.

I stilled and I knew that the colour had drained from my face.

Alice's grip on my arm tightened and she stumbled a little. As I helped her straighten up, my eyes met with Edward's. He was hiding his surprise extremely well.

"Boyfriend? Bella, what is he talking about?" Alice said in a high pitched voice while looking at me with wide, bright eyes.

I looked back at Edward, but he had now turned his face away, pretending to be interested in something across the street. Asshole. He was going to let me work this out of my own. Perhaps it would be for the better though. I'm a crap liar, that's for sure, but I was going to get myself out of this mess.

Alice had gained my attention once again by tugging on my arm, and this time when I looked up, I was surrounded by not only the little fairy, but Angela and Rosalie. They wanted answers. And apparently they wanted them right now.

"Um, so maybe I'm seeing someone," I finally managed to sputter. Well, what else was I supposed to say? All three girls opened their mouths to speak, but I cut them off with a wave of the hand. "We want to keep it to ourselves for a while, so that's why I haven't said anything," I explained.

They started throwing questions at me, but it was hard to understand who was asking what and what exactly they were asking because their words were all jumbled together and they were speaking way too fast. The men were starting to laugh, while Edward was still pretending to be interested in something else, and I was starting to get extremely flustered. Esme, it seemed was my only friend right now.

She placed her hand on Carlisle's bicep and gestured for him to go inside. "Why don't we head inside boys? Let the ladies have their girl talk," she suggested.

As they headed in, Edward cast one last lingering look to me. I should have been angry that he was leaving me with this pack of Hyena's, but I just couldn't be mad at him when he gave me looks like that. He was just so handsome.

"Sorry Bella, I thought they all knew," Dave apologised before he got tugged inside by Jasper.

Then it was just me alone with the three demon spawn.

"Explain," Alice crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot on the concrete impatiently. "Why would you not tell us you were seeing someone? Is this who you've been spending all your spare time with? Have you even been studying with Angela? Were you with hi…..," Alice threw question after question at me, but Angela had thankfully cut off her tirade.

"You told Alice you were helping me study?" Angela laughed.

Rose was the only one who didn't have anything to say. She rather looked amused. Perhaps she was just here to see the show.

"Ok," I cried out loud. I threw my hands up and halted all of their words. "Yes, I've been lying to you. But like I said, we just want to keep it to ourselves for a while. It's only new, and we want some time to get to know each other before we announce ourselves to everyone. I'm sorry if you feel that I have deceived you all, but this is what I want," I said what I had to say and was not going to explain myself any further.

"So you won't tell us who he is?" Alice pouted. "Bella, no fair".

I shrugged. "Accept it Alice. This is what he and I want for now. Please don't pressure me," I frowned.

"Fine," she huffed. She had an irritated look on her face but I knew she had given up for now. She had accepted that she wouldn't be getting any answers from me tonight.

Alice would be off my case for a while, but it wouldn't be for long. I wouldn't be surprised if I found her following me around in a little cap and her own pink personalised magnifying glass and binoculars. Honestly, I wouldn't put it passed her.

Angela was being her usual calm self. She knew me so well, and she always trusted my actions. If I said that I wanted my privacy on this, she would give me my privacy. She wasn't pushy. Unlike the tiny pixie girl who stood beside her.

It was now that Rose decided to speak up. "Well, I hope it involves regular sex," she grinned.

Only Rose. Of course she would be the one to bring up the sex. I laughed out loud.

"Of course," I blushed. "And it's fantastic," I couldn't help but add.

The bitches squealed happily. Jesus, they sounded like a bunch of thirteen year old girls who'd just seen a picture of Zac Efron's bare chest.

"I hope you're using protection," Angela then turned serious.

I rolled my eyes. Did they think I was stupid? "Of course. I've been on that depo shot thingy for a couple years now, so I'm all good," I answered.

I'd also had a similar conversation with Edward just after we first got together……..

_Edward flopped down beside me, gasping after his release. I was feeling pretty breathless too. I pressed my palm against my chest, and could feel my heart thumping heavily against it. God, that had to have been one of the best orgasms ever. _

"_That was amazing," I managed to sigh. _

_Edward grinned beside me, knowing full well that he'd done a fuck awesome job in pleasing me. "Mmm definitely," he rolled over and slid his fingers around my neck to pull me into his kiss. He then grabbed the sheet that was bunched around our feet and pulled it up over our naked bodies. _

"_Isabella, there's something that I think we should talk about," Edward spoke after our heart rates had started to go back to normal. _

_I knew what he was about to bring up. We hadn't been using condoms. _

_I'd been waiting for him to bring it up actually. I'm surprised he didn't bring it up that very first night to tell you the truth. No harm done really, as I knew we were safe. I knew he hadn't been with anyone since a few months before me, so he was clean, and I was, without a doubt, absolutely clean. _

"_We're safe," I exclaimed. _

_Edward raised his head to look down at me, a frown on his face. "How did you know I was going to ask about that?"_

_I giggled. "I've been waiting for it actually," I answered. "And you don't have to worry, I've got it covered. I get the shot every three months. I've been on it for a couple of years now. I can be very forgetful, so the pill is out of the question because I'd most likely forget to take the damn thing everyday, so the shot was the easier route for me," I explained a little more. _

"_Awesome," Edward flopped back down, sighing in relief. He then popped back up quickly. "If it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll go and get tested"._

_I ran my fingers down his cheek and then cupped his face into my palm. "It's okay. I trust you," I smiled and took his lips in mine…… _

Short and sweet it was. Just how I liked those sorts of conversation. If only this conversation with the girls had been just as quick and hassle free.

"Look, can we please go inside? I haven't eaten since brunch and I'm starving," I started to groan. I'd had enough of talking about this. "Can you just put off the questions until tomorrow? Or next month? Or even next year," I smirked as the girls started walking me inside.

"Of course Bella. But this conversation is most definitely not over," Alice smiled before we all joined the others at our table.

"Did you sort everything out ladies?" Carlisle asked in a soft voice as we all settled and picked up our menus.

"Not exactly," Alice huffed. "Bella is being very tight lipped about this boy. She's not giving us any answers," she snarked.

I couldn't help but grin at Alice's choice of words. Boy. Edward most definitely wasn't a boy. He was no Mike Newton. Thank god.

"Well, I think it's lovely that you have found someone sweetheart," Esme smiled at me from across the table.

Hmm. Would she still think it was lovely if she knew it was Edward?

"Yeah, Bella's getting laid," Emmett exclaimed in a cheer.

My face turned beet red immediately. I could feel the flush rushing up my neck and spilling into my cheeks. I flicked my gaze to Edward's and although his face was buried in the menu, he had a slight grin on his face. Ass.

Thankfully, conversation went in a new direction over dinner. Talk of me and my secret boyfriend had been shoved to the back seat due to talk about the next issue of Esme's magazine, Rosalie and Emmett's wedding, and of course the gorgeous dress Alice had made for me.

In between all that conversation there were other things too. It started with Dave mouthing 'sorry' a couple times to me across the table. I smiled and shrugged at him in return. I'd forgiven him already. Of course Edward noticed this interaction and had continued to shoot his devil eyes at Dave all through out the meal. Was he trying to get us caught? If he kept it up, everyone would figure it out. He really needed to reel in that green eyes monster.

After we'd finished eating, and had decided that we were definitely getting dessert, I stood from my seat, announcing that I was going to the bathroom before dessert arrived. Nobody wanted to join me. Thankfully. I needed a few minutes just to myself.

I dilly dallied in there for a bit. Something I realised I'd been doing a lot more of actually. Someone really needed to tell me that toilets weren't the best place to just hang out.

As I stepped back out into the dimly lit hall, I felt a pair of cool fingers slip around my upper arm. I looked up and met with a pair of dark green eyes. Edward. Of course.

He tugged on my arm and pulled me into a small alcove a few feet away, and away from prying eyes.

"What are you…?" I managed to get out before his lips were assaulting mine.

I fought against him at first; knowing that this was a risky place to be kissing me the way he was. Even though we were hidden from the view of restaurant patrons, we would not be hidden if someone walked passed us on the way to the men's bathroom. But the kiss was far too perfect and I couldn't resist the way his touch made me feel any longer. Letting my body fall loose, I melted against him and gave in to my senses.

His grip on my waist was tight. So tight that it soon started to hurt a little. Edward hadn't been this rough with me before, and I could only put it down to his jealousy. He was letting it get the best of him. It seemed that his jealous streak was a lot worse than I'd first thought.

"Edward," I whimpered against his mouth.

He ripped his lips away from me, and his grip softened. One of his hands came up to my throat and he gently swept his fingers up until he'd cupped my cheek. "I'm sorry," he apologised. "I just had to touch you. I couldn't last a minute longer," he whispered.

I smiled, forgiving him immediately. "You can touch me all you want later tonight when I come over," I pressed a light kiss to his jaw. I ran my fingers through the soft strands of his bronze hair, and was rewarded with a growl.

"I wish we could just leave now," Edward lowered his head and started to nip at my neck before suckling at the skin there. I gasped loudly as his left hand started to palm at breast, and his other slid under my dress and ran up my thigh until I could feel his fingers tickling at the soft elastic of my panties.

"You need to stop that right now," I panted at him. Of course he had to stop, we were in a public place, but that didn't mean I actually wanted him to stop. Edward didn't seem to have any plans in stopping either, because he dipped his fingers under the material and delved into my core.

So fucking good.

"I'm just giving you a little taste of what you'll be getting later," Edward looked down at me with a great smirk on his face.

I hitched my leg up around his waist and threw my head back while he took another few moments to fondle around down there. I really, really didn't want him to stop. It would only take a few more thrusts to send me flying high as a kite. But Edward being Edward, left me high and dry; perhaps only a minute away from my damned release. A low grumble rolled from me as he slipped his fingers out of me.

"And if I have it my way, I'll be getting even more of a taste too," he drawled as he brought his fingers up to his lips and dipped them into his mouth to suck the nectar he'd taken from my body.

A gasp caught in my throat. Did he mean he wanted to put his mouth down there? Oh my. Nobody had ever done that to me before. Judging from the smirk on Edward's face; that's exactly what he meant.

I let my leg drop away from his waist and I tried to straighten myself up a little, but Edward stopped me by pulling me back tight into his body. He lowered his face and placed a gentle kiss to my lips.

"Would you like that?" he grins.

The blood rushed to my cheeks and I'm blushing within a second. Uh duh. Of course I want him to do that to me. I've been told it feels amazing. It still makes me nervous as hell though. A small smile peaked at the corner of my mouth and Edward took that as my positive answer.

"Mmm, I can't wait," he kissed me again.

I fall back into his kiss, and we are lost in each other for who knows how long, but it's a male voice that breaks us away from each other.

"Whoa," a loud gasp sounds from a few feet away.

Crap.

Edward spins around fast, and I peak around the side of him to find who had come across us.

Dave. Double crap.

"Whoa," he repeats again. "I guess I wasn't supposed to stumble across this," he stammered a little.

"No, you weren't," Edward stood firm. He slid an arm around my waist and held me to his side.

Dave's eyes are on me now. He wanted an explanation it seemed. "So, you two are…?" he began but paused after that.

"Yes," I nodded. "We're together," I confirmed what he had more than likely already guessed. Of course he knew. He'd found us groping each other for goodness sake.

"Aren't you like thirty?" Dave screwed his face up a little as he looked at Edward.

"He's twenty-five," I snapped at him.

For fucks sake. What was with everybody and age? Edward and I didn't care about a little age difference, so why should anyone else. I heard Edward chuckling beside me, and I shot him a glare.

"Dave, you can't tell anyone," I calmed myself and looked back at him; pleading with my eyes. "This is between Edward and me for the time being, and that's the way we want it until we decide to announce it," I explained.

Dave jerked his head in a nod, confirming that he would keep this secret. "Anything for a friend. And since I already outed you about having a boyfriend to everyone, I guess I owe you this," he frowned.

I smiled and broke away from Edward to wrap my arms around Dave. "Thanks so much, I really appreciate it," I kissed his cheek and pulled away and slid back to Edward's side. His arm slipped back around me and he held me even tighter than before.

"Um, I guess I'll go back to the others then," Dave mumbled before he quickly took off, back in the direction of the dining area.

"Shit," I sighed. "Close call," I laughed.

"I don't like him," Edward grumbled as he watched Dave's retreating figure. "He looks at you like he wants you. But he can't have you, because you're mine," he ranted.

I rolled my eyes and slapped my hands at his cheeks and squeezed them. "Don't be silly. I thought we already had this conversation at your parents Halloween party. Dave and I are friends. There is no need to be jealous. Okay?" I clucked my tongue at him.

"I just want you for myself," Edward buried his face in my neck and nuzzled.

"You do have me," I cooed. It felt strange comforting this man. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't he be promising me that he's only mine and that he doesn't want to be with another? Eh. Whatever. "I'm going back to the table before they send a search party. I've been gone so long that they probably think that I've fallen into the toilet," I giggled.

I pecked his cheek and took off before he could utter another word.

I'd been gone for at least twenty minutes, maybe even more. I had to come up with something good. Maybe I'll just tell them I had another bitching session in the ladies toilets.

Yea, that'll do.

**XXXX**

**Next Chapter: **Bella's birthday continues

Ah, I know I ended it just before the good stuff. LOL. But this chapter was getting long (the longest I've done so far) and I thought this was a good place to finish. You'll get an Edward point of view as well as Bella's next chapter, and of course Bella's birthday fun will continue on.

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**It will egg me on and make me want to update for you even quicker. My next update will be for 'Eyes like Yours', and I'm hoping to get it up sometime over the weekend. **

**Amber xx**


	16. Bath Party

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Thanks: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**AN: **Gosh, it's been a while, yeah? I'd just like to say thanks to you all for your patience. I am in no way abandoning my stories and will continue to keep on writing them. I do have 2 more story idea's and will start posting one of them soon. Hopefully within a few weeks. So, if you don't have me on Author Alert, make sure you do that now.

I am also now posting my stories at 'The Writer's Coffee Shop Library'. You can find a link on my profile page.

Anyway, on to the chapter. It's a long one. Maybe my longest ever. And there is some 'fun' stuff in here for you. I thought you deserved it after the very very long wait.

**FEELING A MOMENT**

**CHAPTER 16 - **Bath Party

**BPOV **

After leaving the restaurant, Alice and Jasper drove me back to the apartment. Before getting out, Alice had turned and pointed her finger, warning me that our conversation from earlier in the night wasn't over yet. We'd be talking about it again before the weekend was over. She wanted to get to the bottom of this secret boyfriend business.

Poor, sweet Alice. If she thought I was going to come straight out with it, she was sadly mistaken. I wasn't giving anything up. She would just have to wait until I was ready to spill.

Alice left with Jasper, thank god. She was spending the night at his place. Sometimes I wondered why Jasper didn't just move in with us. His apartment was on the other side of town, and it would have been so much easier if he just lived with us. I certainly wouldn't have minded.

I rushed around my room, packing an overnight bag ready to take with me to Edward's. I threw in a few extra items, figuring that I'd most likely end up spending tomorrow night too. Anything to get out of answering anymore of Alice's nosy questions. And it's not like I had to actually lie about where I was going anymore. The fact that it was Edward was the only secret part about it.

Dave now knew of course. But I don't think I needed to worry too much about it. He seems pretty genuine, and I don't think he has any plans to spill the beans. Well, he did open his fat mouth about me having a boyfriend, but I couldn't really blame him for that. How was he to know that it wasn't public knowledge yet?

He'd tried to apologise again at the end of the night before we had all left the restaurant; pulling me to the side and begging for my forgiveness. I had laughed and told him that it wasn't a problem, but if he ever told anyone that it was Edward, we'd then have a problem. His face had gone green when I told him I would junk punch him right up in his man business if he ever broke my confidence.

But enough about that. I pushed it all to the back of my mind, and instead thought of Edward. I couldn't wait to be back in his presence and back in his arms. Every minute I was away from him, I missed him like crazy. I knew that it was silly to be feeling like this after only a few weeks of dating, but I'd never felt like this about anyone. At the time I thought I'd cared for Mike a great deal, and we'd dated for a whole year. But it was nothing compared to what I felt now with Edward.

I grabbed a few last things from my bathroom and sent off a quick text to Edward, letting him know I was on my way. Before I'd even reached my car he'd replied, telling me to hurry and that he couldn't wait to see me. I drove a little faster than normal, anxious to be by his side again.

I drove into his apartment buildings garage, making sure to pull my car into a spot on the other side of the parking lot, away from his car. Just incase.

As I rode to the top floor in the buildings elevator, I couldn't help but start giggling like a school girl. Edward had alluded to a certain something happening tonight and the butterflies were certainly starting to flicker around in my tummy. I was slightly scared, but really quite excited at the prospect of it.

Edward's front door was slightly ajar when I reached it. I pushed it open and stepped inside, closing it quietly behind me. The whole room was dark, except for a small amount of flickering light coming from the downstairs bathroom.

"Edward?" I called out softly, feeling a little wary. Edward usually greeted me at the door, and for him to not even be in my line of sight at the moment, I couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

"I'm here," his voice travelled to me from within the bathroom. "Hi," he stepped out and slinked towards me with that special smile on his face. He'd already changed into more comfortable clothes; now wearing a simple pair of grey sweats and a black wife beater. He looked absolutely yummy. I loved seeing him dressed casually like this. He looked fantastic no matter what he wore.

"Hey," I smiled back and allowed him to take me into his arms. Gosh I loved his arms wrapped around me. He was always so warm and his touch electrified me. "What were you doing in there?" I jerked my head to the room he'd just exited.

Edward never used the downstairs bathroom. Infact, I don't think I'd ever seen him step foot inside. Even when he just needed to take a leak, he'd traipse up the stairs to use the one connected to his bedroom. I loved the downstairs bathroom; if only for the reason that it held a glorious bath tub. Not that I'd ever had the chance to use it. One day though, I would.

"I was getting your surprise ready," he grinned down at me.

"Surprise? I hate surprises," I raised an eyebrow at him. I really did hate them. Just as much as I hated birthdays actually.

"Relax Isabella," Edward chuckled. "I've just run you a bubble bath, that's all," he soothed.

"You are so sweet," I cupped his face and kissed his lips quickly. He knew exactly what I wanted and didn't even have to ask.

"Well I do try," he shrugged as he wrapped his arms around me. "Since you wouldn't let me buy you a gift, I wanted to still do something nice for you. And I know you've been wanting to use my bath for weeks now," he explained with a kiss to my chin and then one down further to the hollow on my neck. He pulled me flush against him and started to grope at my ass as he nibbled on my skin.

"Don't start that now," I giggled as I slapped and pushed at him. "There is a nice hot bath waiting for us. We wouldn't want it to get cold," I practically skipped away and threw my bag on Edward's couch. I rifled through it and found the new soft pink robe I'd brought myself during the week.

"I hope you plan on hopping in with me. It would be no fun if you didn't," I shot him a wink as I headed towards the bathroom.

I took a quick peek inside and was surprised to see candles flickering in various positions around the small room. The bubbles sat high above the water and a pretty scent lingered in the air. It was all really lovely. And romantic. Definitely romantic. Edward had never done anything like this before. It was nice. And sweet; just like him.

"I'm absolutely getting in there with you," he chuckled. He picked up my bag and headed towards the stairs that lead to his room. "You go and hop in and I'll put your bag upstairs. I'll be back down in a minute," he told me.

I watched as he disappeared into his room and then turned back into the bathroom. I hung my robe on the hook behind the door and quickly slipped out of my dress and then my panties and bra. I folded them neatly and left them by the door. I stepped up to the bath and dipped a toe in to test the warmth. It was perfect. I gently submerged myself into the bubbles and water, closed my eyes and sat back with a happy sigh. It felt like absolute heaven.

I felt Edward's presence only a short time later, and I opened my eyes to find him leaning against the door, his delicious green eyes watching me intently. He smiled and pulled his wife beater off as he moved into the room. I attempted to look away when he dropped his pants, but his cock was clearly getting harder, and it was so pretty that I couldn't bear to look away. Once he was naked, I sat up and slid forward, leaving some space for him to slip in behind me.

"This is really nice," I mewled as I rested back against Edward's chest after he'd situated himself behind me.

"It is," he agreed. He had rested his hands against my stomach and his glorious fingers drew tiny circles on my skin. It was so peaceful.

We lay together in silence for a while. The hot water felt glorious against my skin and the wondrous scent of the bubbles calmed us as it lingered in the air. It was so serene that I felt my eye-lids drooping just a little. I could easily fall asleep here in Edward's arm.

"So, despite hating your birthday, did you have a good day?" Edward's voice broke the silence.

"Yea, I did. Alice woke me up bright and early by jumping up and down on my bed while singing happy birthday," I laughed as I recalled to Edward the events of this morning. "My dad called and I heard from a couple of friends from back home," I explained.

Id also heard from Phil's parents too. Despite me not being their real granddaughter, they still though of me as such. Phil had been their only child and he had never been able to have children of his own, so when I came along with Renee they had doted on me and cared for me as though I was their grandchild.

When mum and Phil died, they had feared that I would no longer want to be a part of their lives. But they'd been so kind to me that I couldn't bare to forget about them. So we called each other often and I always kept them up to date on what was going on in my life. They always reminded me that they would be there whenever I needed them. They truly were wonderful people.

"I still wish you would have allowed me to buy you a gift," I could feel his pout against my neck. "It feels wrong that I didn't buy my girlfriend a birthday present".

Girlfriend. Ah. I never tired of hearing him call me that.

I was Edward Cullen's girlfriend.

And nobody knows. Well, except Dave. But he doesn't count. I want everyone to know Edward belongs to me. Especially the hundreds of women that were more than likely trolling after him. Sluts. Oh god. Now I understand why Edward gets so snippy when it comes to Dave.

"I think we should tell everyone about us," I stroked Edward's arm. I took his hand and brought it up to my lips; kissing his knuckles. "Maybe not tomorrow or this week, but soon".

"I agree. I can't wait to tell everyone you belong to me," Edward nuzzled into my neck as he slowly brought his hands to my breasts. I couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped from my lips as his soft fingers flicked across my hardened water slicked nipples. "The quicker they all learn, the sooner they can stop drooling all over you. You are mine," he growled.

I smiled, loving the fact that Edward was so possessive when it came to me. It wasn't in that creepy, annoying way either. It was sweet. To me it was anyway. As long as it stayed sweet though.

"I hope I don't need to explain my friendship with Dave to you again," I warned, but with a smile still on my lips. "If I wanted him, I'd be in a bath with him, wouldn't I? So you really need to get over it. And, don't think I didn't see you giving him the ogre eyes during dinner, because I totally did. If you know what's good for you, you'll cut it out," I pushed his hands away from my breasts and pinched his leg for good measure.

"He was staring at my boobs," Edward huffed in my ear and moved his hands right back.

"You mean _my_ boobs, right?" I snorted.

"Yours. Mine. Whatever. It's all the same," a hand started to move lower as he chuckled.

"Such a perv," I stuttered and arched my back as his fingers brushed against clit.

It shouldn't have surprised me that our bath wouldn't last that long. If I was naked, Edward could never seem to keep his hands off me. They were roving all over my body now and his erection, warm and thick, was pressed against my back. I shifted up his stomach just a little, and soon enough his cock was nestled between my thighs and rubbing against my core.

"Edward," I was whimpering and shaking under his fingers. He felt so amazing. Made me feel amazing. Just as I was getting ready to adjust myself so that he could slip inside me, he suddenly moved me away from his body.

Before I was coherent enough to open my mouth and complain, he was out of the bath with a fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. "Get rid of that pout on your lips," he grinned down at me. "I'll be upstairs waiting. Oh and don't forget what I said earlier this evening," he left me with a cheeky wink and disappeared.

A spark of arousal ripped through me and I couldn't get out of the bath fast enough. I snatched my towel up and dried myself off at the speed of lightening. I slipped my robe on, loosely tying the sash at the front. I had just stepped out the bathroom when it hit me. I came to a halt and then turned back.

The butterflies fluttered around in my tummy and a warm flush broke out across my skin. I was nervous. No-one had ever done _that _to me before. I'd never been comfortable with the idea of someone putting his mouth on me down there. Sure, I'd done it to Mike. But only so he wouldn't harass me for sex. But I'd never asked for him to reciprocate, and he'd never actually offered either. As long as he got off, I really don't think he ever cared about my pleasure.

But Edward and I; we hadn't gone there yet. And before tonight, neither of us had brought it up. But this was another step in our relationship. It was a good thing.

Plus, I wanted Edward to do it to me. I wanted his lips on my…_pussy. _The idea of it was thrilling. The moisture was gathering at my core. My lady business knew what was coming. I just had to get myself upstairs.

I stood in front of the mirror, opened my robe and looked down at myself. At Alice's insistence, I'd gone for a wax last week and was now almost bare with just a small patch of pubic hair left. It looked good, and felt good. Edward loved it. I'd just bathed, so I was super clean down there, so there was nothing to worry about. I just needed to lay back and enjoy it.

I tied my sash again and then pulled out the clip that had been holding my hair up all night. I ran my hands through the curls, untangling them and giving it a sexy messy look. I was ready. I held my head high and headed up to the bedroom.

Edward was waiting patiently when I appeared at the bedroom door. He was sitting at the end of the bed, feet on the floor and clad only in a pair of dark green boxers. God, he was gorgeous. How did I ever get so lucky?

Just like the bathroom, he'd placed tea lights all around the room; giving it a soft glow. "This is really nice," I smiled.

"It's your birthday," his answer was simple but sweet. "Come," he held his hand out for me to take.

I took the few steps forward and linked my fingers with his and was then pulled to him. I stood between his legs and rested my hands on his head and threaded them through his hair. It was so soft and silky. Edward looked up at me, his green eyes smouldering. Gosh, I loved those too. His fabulous hands brushed against my hips as he went for the sash and opened my robe. I allowed the material to fall from my body and he placed a gentle kiss to my stomach. I dropped my hands to his shoulders and moved to straddle him. Our lips fused together and his hands ran the length of my spine. I let out a squeal as he flung me around and laid me on the bed. He rested above me, smiling into my eyes.

No words were spoken as he continued.

Edward buried his face to my neck, then sucking and kissing, he made his way to my breasts. He took turns with each nipple, suckling them tenderly between his lips.

"Edward," my moan was soft. My hands were still in his hair, scratching at his scalp and tugging at the strands.

He moved to my tummy next, but peppered only a few tiny kisses there before moving lower. He bypassed the area I wanted him most and went to my thighs instead. He parted them further and his breath there felt warm and really just lovely. But why couldn't he just move a few inches and put his mouth where I was now slick with want?

Then suddenly, it was there.

The first contact was just a tease. A quick brush of heat that jolted me and left me utterly craving more. The second time, it last longer. His tongue sliding through my sensitive folds and finding my clit for just an instance. But then his mouth was completely on me, tearing a cry from my throat.

Oh god. How did I ever go without this? It was magnificent.

His hands were back on my breasts, rubbing my nipples and sending bolts throughout my body. I arched my centre further to his mouth, needing his touch, needing more, just needing it all really.

His tongue lapped, delved and traced maddening patterns over my clit. His teeth nipped tenderly. My fingers clutched at the bed cover as the spiralling tension gripped me, literally making me a slave to the wet heat of his tongue.

And then it hit. A good hard orgasm breaking through.

"EDWARD".

I don't know how long it lasted. But it was all incoherent cries and helpless quaking as the pleasure came over me again and again. Finally, I was still, aftershocks jolting me at intervals.

I felt Edward moving up the bed and coming to a rest beside me. "You okay?" his eyes met mine and he was grinning; pleased with himself clearly.

"Just give me a minute," I was panting loudly. I still managed a smile in return. "That was…..fantastic".

"I could tell," he chuckled as he brought my body close to his.

We lay there in almost silence, my heavy breaths the only sound in the room. Minutes passed and it was only then did I feel Edward's erection against my hip. He was hard. So hard. And it made me realise I was still horny. So horny.

I pulled him above me in a hurry, plunging my tongue into his mouth. He reciprocated immediately.

"Fuck me. Now," I moaned against his lips. I really wanted it bad.

"Fuckkk. Its so sexy hearing you say that," he growled and settled himself between my legs.

I wrapped my legs up high around his back as I felt him lining himself up. A high pitched sound fell from my mouth as he thrust into me hard. I was still tender and would most likely trip over the edge very quickly, but it was what I wanted. I loved coming undone beneath his fingers. I longed for it.

"This is going to be quick, baby," Edward groaned into my mouth as we kissed.

"I know," I cried out as his cock reached my special spot. "Yes, there. More," I pleaded.

I clawed at his back and his fingers dug into my hips and thigh as our teeth crashed together. We were both clearly desperate for release and it was only moments away. He slid in and out, thrusted and pounded away to his hearts content.

"Touch me," I begged.

He listened to my pleading words and moved his hands between us where it quickly found my clit. He rolled it between the pads of his fingertips, pinching it between passes. Had it ever been this intense between us? I didn't think so. This had to have been the best ever.

"I'm close baby," his face was buried between my breasts now.

"Me too. Kiss me," I demanded. And he did what he was told. I wanted our mouths together as we fell apart into thousands of shards.

I felt him swelling inside me and knew he was only moments away. I arched my back slightly, the new position taking me higher and bringing a new sensation.

"Fuck," I shrieked as the orgasm exploded within me. I saw stars as I clenched my eyes closed. My body throbbed, tightened and jerked as the pleasure continued to rip through me.

"Isa…bella," Edward growled as his hit just a second later. He continued to thrust erratically as he emptied his release inside me. "Fuck".

I didn't stop moving either, grinding my hips and only coming to a halt once Edward dropped and pinned me beneath him. He lay there for a minute before finally gathering the strength to roll off me.

"Baby, that was so fucking good," he moaned as he brought me flush to his chest. His face buried into my hair and he finally started to relax.

"Yes," was all I could manage. I swallowed heavily, trying to gather some moisture in my dry mouth.

A silence fell over the room once again, and our breathing was finally levelling out. I was cooling down and my body was starting to breakout in Goosebumps. I must have shivered, because Edward jumped up and moved the blankets from under us. He covered us both carefully and then brought me back into his arms.

"Sleep now baby," he hushed in my ear.

And I did.

And as I drifted towards slumber I heard his last words.

"Happy Birthday Bella".

For the first time, he'd called me Bella.

**XXXX**

**EPOV**

Watching Isabella sleep had become one of my favourite past times. I always liked to wake before her so that I could get in a few extra precious minutes of just staring at her beautiful sleeping face. Watching her was number three on the list of my four favourite things.

Playing piano was the fourth. Once upon a time it had taken top priority, but that soon changed when a small, beautiful brunette appeared in my life. She was the brightest thing I had ever seen. Like the sun. My shining light.

Anyways, back to the list.

Like I'd just mentioned, watching Isabella sleep took the third spot. Number one and two were very close, but decidedly, making love to her was in the number two position.

And taking the top spot? Simply being in her presence. Just being surrounded by her and having her in my life was the best thing I could ever have asked for.

I'd never been the type of guy to feel this way about someone so quickly, but in the few weeks we'd been dating, I'd grown extremely fond of Isabella. I cared for her a great deal. Truthfully, it was more than that. It was definitely bordering onto that something more.

I was falling in love with her.

And it scared the ever loving crap out of me.

This is what I'd been afraid of from the beginning. Before Isabella, the thought of love had disgusted me. Love ruined things. It destroyed things. Love scared me. But not enough to make me give up the Angel who slept soundly beside me. She was mine now, and I couldn't wait to tell everyone that she belonged to me.

At least that Dave kid now knew who she belonged to. I couldn't have him drooling and panting all over my girl. I wasn't blind. I saw the look on his face; the way he looked at Isabella. He wanted her. It would have to be over my dead body if that ever happened though. Also, I trusted Isabella when she says she has no interest in him in a romantic way. They're just friends. But I'd still be keeping my two eyes on him, that's for sure.

Isabella starting shifting around in her sleep, so I knew my watching time was almost over. She also starting doing something else; something she'd done quite often over the last few weeks. She started to talk. In her sleep that is.

Sometimes, she mumbled about completely random things. Take last week for example. I'd woken in the middle of the night, only to hear something about toothbrushes, grapes and Sponge Bob Square Pants. I'd had to smother my face with a pillow to stop myself from laughing. It was hilarious and amazingly cute all at the same time.

Other times, she spoke about me. She'd smile and whisper my name. I loved the fact that I was there, in her mind, even while she slept.

Then there were the times like this; when she whimpered and cried, whilst calling out for her mother. Isabella had never mentioned her mother to me, so I could only assume that she wasn't apart of her life any longer. But the reason for that, I had no idea. I didn't want to bring it up in case it was something that upset her. I didn't want to see her cry.

There were things that Isabella hadn't shared with me yet. And I was not going to judge her on that. Especially when there were things that I hadn't yet told her about myself. I guess we both had our reasons for holding back.

I smoothed my fingers down her cheek, soothing her while she slept. Her beautiful creamy skin was always so smooth and soft and always felt so good under my fingers and against my body. Every little thing about her was truly lovely and I really was a lucky son of a bitch to be able to get a chance with her.

I pulled the blanket up over her body to keep the chill away; the mornings were starting to get a lot colder now. Tip-toeing across the room, I rummaged through my drawer to find a pair of sweats and a shirt.

It was seven-thirty and I wanted to get breakfast started. Although it was her birthday yesterday, I wanted to make her a birthday breakfast this morning.

I pulled out all the ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes, her favourite, along with some bacon and fluffy scrambled eggs and got to cracking. Hopefully I could get it all done before she woke.

**XXXX**

**BPOV**

God, what is that fucking delicious smell?

It smells fuckawesome and it's making my stomach growl like a lion. I can smell a hint of chocolate, and the strong scent of bacon. I can hear it sizzling too. It seems Edward is downstairs cooking me breakfast. After last night, I didn't think he'd be able to get any sweeter, but he's surprising me again.

Although I'm still really tired, I manage to crawl out of bed, and search through my over night bag for some yoga pants and a shirt. Quickly pulling them on, I head down the stairs. I'm famished, can you blame me after last night, and I'm ready to stuff my face.

"Morning," I slink up behind Edward and wrap my arms around his waist. I move up on to my tippy toes so that I can kiss his neck.

"Morning sunshine," he smiles brightly. Sunshine? Well, that's a new one. He flips the last pancake, my favourite chocolate chip, onto a plate before turning around to greet me with a morning kiss. His mouth tastes of coffee with a hint of maple syrup.

"Have you been eating without me?" I pout against his lips.

"I may have dipped my finger in for a taste," he chuckled and pulled away. "Just to check if it was poisonous, of course," he shrugged, a slight smile gracing the corner of his mouth.

"Poisonous? Right, how could I forget? Death by maple syrup," I play along. I laugh as I walk away and settle myself down at the table he has set for us.

Edward set all the freshly cooked food on the table and then sat himself down in the chair next to me. "Coffee, or juice?" he asks.

"Coffee, please," I nudge my mug towards him a little. "I'm shocking tired and I could use a little 'pep me up'. Coffee should do the trick," I explain with a sigh.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wear you out last night?" Edward grinned. He has this smug look on his face. Probably feeling proud of himself. He finished pouring my coffee and handed it to me with a wink.

"Just start serving me my breakfast, boy," I elbowed him in the side.

"Gosh, you are so bossy," he grumbles like an old man. "But I love it," he says in a soft voice as he leans to the side and places a gentle kiss on my cheek.

I watch as he adds a stack of pancakes to my plate, and because I'm starving, I start pouring the maple syrup before he can even add anything else. He looks so domestic while dishing up my breakfast, and I can't help but see us in maybe 10 years time doing exactly this, with maybe a couple kids added to the equation.

I'm absolutely certain that this is something I want with him in the future. He's 'it' for me now.

I can only hope that he feels the same.

**XXXX**

**AN: **A picture of Bella's robe can be found on my profile page.

So, next chapter should be interesting. You'll get to find out a little more about Edward and the reason why he was so hesitant about being with Bella to begin with. And also, the truth about E/B is coming too. Perhaps chapter 18.

Also, some of you may not be able to review this chapter, as I had an author note in a chapter position that I had to remove. So if you can't review, perhaps you could find a chapter you haven't reviewed (chapter 1 maybe, as not many people reviewed on that one to start with).

So, a new chapter for 'Eyes like Yours' is coming soon too. There are only a few chapters left on that, and once I'm done with that, I'll have a new story going up. So if you don't have me on author alert, do that now.

Cheers guys. Don't forget to review.

**xAmbaC84x**


	17. Whoopsie

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Thanks: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**AN: **Just letting you know that my pen name has changed to **RaspberryRose. **

Also, I've deleted my old blog and restarted a new one. It's now up to date aswell. You can find the link on my profile. I've also started up a teaser blog, where I'll post chapter and picture teasers for all my fics and keep you up to date on when to expect new chapters. You can find the link on my profile for that also. So head on over to my blogs and join. I've also set them to open, so that even if you aren't a member you can still read and comment.

I am also now posting my stories at 'The Writer's Coffee Shop Library'. You can find a link on my profile page.

So, I've decided to cut this chapter into two. I wanted to get something out. But the next part is not too far away!

**FEELING A MOMENT**

**CHAPTER 17 - **Whoopsie

**BPOV**

I hated being sick. It ruined your day, and in my case, the whole week. I couldn't go to classes or to work in fear that I would spray my germs all over everyone. My body ached, my face ached, my throat burned and I continually got the cold shivers. I spent most of the week sleeping.

It ruined the rest of my birthday weekend with Edward. Turns out that's why I felt so tired when I woke up Sunday morning. It wasn't Edward's mad sex skills after all.

By Monday morning, I felt like I wanted to die and I managed to traipse myself to the local GP for an antibiotic. For the next twenty four hours I pretty much slept, with the occasional bathroom and shower break.

Tuesday night Alice had to practically force feed me some food. With a flaming throat, I didn't have much of an appetite; it hurt to eat and I could barely speak. I couldn't even tell Alice to buzz off and let me wallow in peace. So in the end I had to resort to hand gestures and flipped her off instead. She got the hint then.

Wednesday evening found me on the phone to a very whiney Edward. He was getting antsy because he hadn't seen me since Sunday night. I didn't want to go over there and spread my germs. I was already keeping Alice at arms length because I didn't want her catching it from me.

Edward and I spoke on the phone for well over an hour, and he wouldn't let me go until I promised to spend a couple of nights at his place as soon as I was well again. He wasn't impressed when I said that he was just cranky because he was used to the constant sex and wouldn't be getting any this week.

"Is that what you think? That I just want you around for the sex?" he grumbled.

"Edward, I was just kidding. I know it's not just about that," I croaked, my voice still scratchy and sore.

He sighed down the phone. "Good. Because it's not just about that. I really like being around you, and it sucks when I don't get to see you very often. I want you to know that I am very serious about _us_ and what we have," Edward explained.

I felt a hit of excitement course through my body. Edward and I had never really talked that much about where our relationship was headed and it was nice to hear from his lips that he wanted this relationship and was serious about it.

"I know. Me too," I told him.

We said goodnight after that, with me promising to try and get better as soon as possible. I was feeling a lot better, but still not enough to be running around the countryside.

On Thursday afternoon Alice unknowingly got Edward into my bad books. I discovered that my boyfriend was a _BIG FAT _hypocrite. And when I got him alone, he was going to become doggy doo doo.

I was resting on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket when Alice got home from her classes. She skipped around the apartment for a few minutes while telling me about her day, and then took a seat next to me on the lounge before dumping a bag of stuff on the coffee table in front of us.

When she started to pull things from the bag I could see that there were some classical CD's and what looked to be the Series box set of 'Some Mother's Do 'Ave 'Em'. I laughed as I picked it up and looked at the outside packaging.

"I love this show. Me and dad always used to sit down and watch the repeats together," I croaked.

"It was a good show," Alice nodded.

"Oh no, I'm not getting another cat. I found it the other day clawing at the wallpaper, so I shouted at it, and then it done a whoopsie in my beret," I tried not to giggle as I put on my best Frank Spencer accent.

"Oh Betty," Alice rolled back onto the lounge and held her tummy as she giggled along with me.

"Frank Spencer is awesome," I sighed as plopped the DVD back on the table and leant back into the couch.

"Now I remember why Edward loves it so much. I'm so glad I decided to get it for him," she was still laughing.

_For Edward? What?_

"It's for Edward?" I tried not to sound too interested.

"Yeah," Alice nodded. "It's for his birthday this Saturday," and then she pulled the birthday wrapping paper from the bag.

_His Birthday? What? This Saturday? _

That son of a bitch.

"We're just having a birthday lunch at mum and dads. You're invited, of course," Alice started to neatly wrap the gifts.

"I didn't even realise it was his birthday," I said from my corner of the lounge.

Why hadn't he told me? Was this just his childish way of payback because I never told him about mine?

"Edward's just not really into the idea of celebrating his birthday," Alice shrugged. "I guess it's something the two of you have in common; although his reasons are completely different than yours. He still likes gifts. He just doesn't like the concept of what his birthday means," she explained.

Now I was confused. Did he not like the idea of getting older?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, trying my hardest not to sound too obvious.

"It's not really my story to tell," she smiled sadly.

Okay. Now I was confused _and_ curious.

But I wasn't going to push her. Alice would know something was up if I kept probing her about it. And then this conversation would end up with her asking the questions instead. I didn't need her wondering why I was so interested in her brother.

I know Edward and I had agreed to tell people about us soon, but I still needed a little extra time to work myself up to it. Maybe in a couple of week's time I'll be ready.

"I think I'm going to go and have a nap," I stood from my spot on the lounge and pulled up the blanket and wrapped it around me.

I needed some privacy to go over everything Alice has just said. I need to get my head wrapped around the fact that there are things about Edward that I don't know. Maybe it's time I tell him about my accident and my mum's death. If I tell him about it, maybe he'll feel comfortable enough to confide in me over his problems.

"I hope you're feeling better by the weekend. Papa Cullen is coming to the party and I really can't wait for you to meet him," Alice said.

I smiled back at her as I made my way to my bedroom. "Yeah, me too Ali".

I threw myself down on the bed and closed my eyes.

If Edward and I were really going to make a go of this relationship, then we needed to start being honest with each other.

I don't want any stupid little things to come between us, and lies will do exactly that if we don't be truthful.

Before falling asleep I sent off a quick text to Edward, reminiscent of the one he sent me last week when I didn't tell him about my birthday. In return, he sent me back an "oops" with a smiley face.

That little rat bag.

**XXXX**

Saturday soon arrived, and luckily I was almost as good as new. I was feeling so much better and thankful that I would be able to attend the special lunch Carlisle and Esme were hosting for Edward's birthday.

I was looking forward to meeting the elder Cullen, Papa, as Alice had affectionately called him. He was Carlisle's father and also Emmett's namesake. But she had informed me that everybody called him Duke. Alice spoke of him fondly, and had even told me that Edward and Papa Cullen were like two peas in a pod. Whenever they got together, it was hard to pull them apart. Edward had mentioned his grandfather to me a few times, and every time I'd gotten the impression that they were extremely close. It was very sweet.

I sat quietly in the backseat of Jasper's car, while Alice chatted happily in the front next to Jasper, who drove. I looked out the window and watched as the cars whizzed by as we crossed the Bay Bridge and headed towards Berkeley Hills, where Esme and Carlisle lived.

I quite liked it over this side of the bridge; even Rose and Emmett were moving over this way after the wedding. They'd recently purchased a home over here and were in the midst of renovating it. It would be completed by the time they got married and ready to move into once they got back from their honeymoon.

I was always marvelled when I looked at Esme and Carlisle's home. It really was lovely. Their backyard was the stand out for me though. They had a pool and entertainment area off to one side and then just a large grassy area that took up the rest of the yard. Esme had a lovely garden and there was a glorious tree at the very back of the yard. It would be the perfect place for family get togethers.

Esme was hosting the lunch inside, as it was a bit chilly out today. According to Alice, it was just going to be the family attending, and Edward's best friend Garrett and his fiancée Kate. They had been away travelling Europe and this would be the first time Edward had seen them in a few months.

When we got to the house, Esme greeted us in excitement. We were the last to arrive, and she dragged Alice and me to the kitchen to show us the cake she had made. It was a vanilla flavoured cake with a white chocolate icing. On top of the cake was a large '26' written with green M&M's.

"Edward loves white chocolate," Esme smiled brightly. "I know it might seem a bit silly but the M&M's are just something fun I've done with his cake every year since he turned one," she explained. As I looked closely I noticed a tear in her eye. She was a very sentimental woman.

Even though Edward was a grown man now and some would think the m&m's are silly for someone his age, I thought it was extremely sweet that they had stuck to a tradition all these years. It kept the fun around. Maybe I would have enjoyed my birthdays more if there had of been something familiar to look forward too!

"It looks great," I nodded. Alice was beside me nodding her head adamantly in agreement.

Alice and I offered to help with lunch, but Esme practically pushed us out of the kitchen. She had everything under control.

We made our way to the living area where everyone had gathered and said our hellos. I gave Edward a slight stink eye as we stood by him and wished him a happy birthday. He opened his gift from Alice excitedly, throwing his arms around her when he discovered what was inside.

"I love this show. You're the best, Ali" he grinned.

"This is true," Alice was smug.

I laughed at her. Of course it was true. There was nobody else in the world like Alice. She truly was one of a kind.

I didn't get Edward a gift. Not by choice of course. I'd received a warning message from him yesterday. If I dared buy him a gift, he'd go out and buy me a belated present. And it would be expensive.

Yeah, I wasn't going to risk it.

Edward smirked at me as I tried not to pout as I stood by Alice. I still wasn't over the fact that he had kept this from me. A-hole.

"Bella, come meet Kate and Garrett," Alice dragged me across the room to the couple who were chatting with Rosalie.

They were a great looking couple. Garrett was tall and well built with a stunning pair of baby blue eyes. Not as stunning as Edward's emeralds, but stunning all the same. Kate was gorgeous. She had a petite frame with gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes that rivalled her fiancé's.

Yeah, I'm trying not to be jealous.

"Hey guys, it's so good to see you," Alice hugged them both quickly.

Kate smiled warmly, while Garrett teased. "Hey squirt".

"Don't start," Alice huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Garrett laughed and ruffled Alice's hair. "Chin up Ali".

A small smile peaked from the corner of Alice's mouth and it quickly turned into a full blown grin. "This is my new flat mate Bella Swan," she introduced me.

I reached out to shake their hands as she continued. "Bella, meet Garrett Jones and Kate Denali," she said.

I halted at that. "Denali?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You've had the pleasure of meeting my lovely cousin Tanya then?" Kate giggled.

"I wouldn't say lovely," I mumbled.

I thought I'd said it quietly, but obviously not. Garrett laughed and slapped at his thigh.

I felt guilty suddenly. I shouldn't have said that. Tanya was Kate's family after all.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," I looked at Kate in apology.

"Oh gosh, don't feel bad. I was being sarcastic too. I know what she's like," Kate waved it off. "She might be my cousin, but that doesn't mean I have to like her that much. Our fathers are brothers, and my uncle is fantastic, but Tanya gets her attitude from her mother, Irina. She's a bitch," she went on to explain.

Kate turned out to be really lovely. Absolutely nothing like her horrid cousin. She was the kind of person I could see myself being good friends with.

We spoke for a few extra minutes before Alice was once again pulling me across the room. This time to meet Papa Cullen. He was standing with Edward, Emmett and Carlisle by the roaring fireplace. You could see that all four men were related. They all had that strong Cullen jaw. The one that I liked to lick. On Edward. Of course.

"Who is this lovely young lady?" the elder Cullen reached a hand out to me. He took my hand gently and placed a soft kiss to it.

This dude may have been old, but he was very suave. Now I know where Edward gets it from.

"Papa, this is Bella, my new best friend and flatmate," Alice was giggling beside me.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr Cullen," I couldn't help but blush.

Carlisle was chuckling away and Edward had that damn smirk on his face. He would so pay for that later.

"Please, Mr Cullen makes me feel old. You can call me Duke. All the cool people are doing it," he chuckled. He slung an arm around Alice's shoulder and squeezed her to his side. "My little princess Ali still calls me Papa though. These two rascals here seem to think they're too good to call me that now," Duke jerked his head at Edward and Emmett.

"Well, they obviously don't know what they're talking about," I smiled.

"I like you Bella," Duke winked.

"Please forgive my father, Bella. He may be old, but he is still a very outrageous flirt," Carlisle rested a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently.

We all laughed at that.

Soon everyone was gathered in front of the fire place and chatting about how their weeks had been and what was on the agenda for Thanksgiving next week.

"I heard you were a bit under the weather this week, Bella," Carlisle turned to speak with me again.

"Yeah, I'm feeling so much better now. Almost like a new person," I nodded. "I was prescribed some antibiotics and they really done the trick".

"Make sure you finish the full seven day course. It could still be lingering," Carlisle went into doctor mode.

"Will do, Doc," I laughed.

A moment later Esme was announcing that lunch would be served in ten minutes. I took the chance to make a quick trip to the bathroom, Esme telling me to use the upstairs one because the lower level bathroom was getting redecorated and had no toilet at this time.

As I was walking away I heard Duke speaking quietly to Edward. "I like that girl. Too bad she isn't a few years older; she'd be perfect for you Ed," he said.

I tried to stop the smile appearing on my face as I left the room. Oh, if only old man Duke knew the truth.

I did my business quickly, washing my hands afterward. I dried my hands on the towel hanging from the rack and then moved for the door. When I opened it, I gasped in surprise. Edward stood in the door frame, arms crossed as he looked down at me. I never got to speak a word before he was pushing me back and closing the door behind him .

Something he seemed to be making a habit of.

"God, I missed you this week baby," his voice sounded of pure velvet.

His hands moved to my waist and pulled me flush against his body. "Hi," I breathed out before his lips crashed to mine. I let myself get caught up in the moment, because it had been almost a week since Edward and I had touched, let alone kissed. And it felt so good to be back in his arms. But then I remembered that I was supposed to be pissed at him. "No, I'm mad at you," I detached myself from his mouth.

"Don't be mad," he kissed me again. He nibbled on my lip and his tongue stroked against mine. It felt like heaven. His kisses always did.

How could I be mad at him when he made me feel like this?

"Was it just some childish way of getting back at me because I didn't tell you about mine?" I sighed.

He finally stopped trying to kiss me as his movements halted. "No," he sighed too. His body had stiffened and he looked uncomfortable. I immediately felt guilty for making him feel that way. "It's not like that at all. Look can we talk about this later. Come around tonight and we'll talk then?"

"Sure," I smiled. "I'd like that," I slipped my hands to his neck and instigated a kiss this time.

Edward moaned against my mouth and his body seemed to relax as it pressed against me. Backing me up to the bathroom door, he started to thrust into my hips. I whimpered as I felt his erection rubbing against me. This was not good. This was nor the time or place to be getting randy in his parents bathroom.

I tore away from him with a grin on my face. "I'm going back downstairs. Try to control yourself," I pecked his lips quickly and ripped the door open and took off with a giggle. I could hear his growls from behind me.

As I was making my way down the stairs, I passed Garrett. "Bella," he winked as he passed me.

All I could think was 'thank god he hadn't come up a minute earlier'. Who knows what he may have came upon.

I made my way to the dining area where everyone else was starting to take their seats at the table. I slid in next to Alice, joining her in conversation with Rosalie and Kate.

**XXXX**

**AN: **You can find a link picture on my profile to see who I have cast as Garrett and Kate.

Don't go too far, as I will have the next chapter up within a couple of days. And don't forget to check out my blogs. You can find the links on my profile.


End file.
